Dramione years 4, 6 & 7
by RuneScapian
Summary: Draco/hermione began dating in Year 3. Now experience their meetings in the library  year 4 , the drama at the yule ball  4.. , when Draco's father is involved  6  and during the battle  7
1. Goblet of Fire Part 1

**All Chapters Edited so Spelling Mistakes should be gone now!**

* * *

><p><span>Dramione in the years 4, 6 &amp; 7<span>

Dramione and the Goblet Of Fire Part 1

_At the Weasley's Home_

Hermione got to the Weasley's half an hour before Ron and Harry woke up. When she went downstairs Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast she smiled and asked if Hermione had a good nights sleep, Hermione nodded then quietly went outside for 'some fresh air'. However, what she actually did was get her phone out and call Draco Malfoy, the supposed worst enemy of her, Harry's and Ron's, but truth be told, she was falling in love with him. Ever since he'd called her a Mudblood and then came up to her personally and apologised she'd met up with him in secret everyday. At first it was so he could make it up to her and he took her to a nice little hill next to the school, as well as this spot in the library they'd discovered. They talked and agreed to meet the next night. The same happened each night and now she ended up calling him everday, but soon they'd return to hogwarts and she'd see him again. She quickly tapped in his number and pressed 'Call.' He answered on the first ring.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"Hi.." she said breathlessly, even his voice could make her gasp for breath?

"I've missed you." He murmured down the phone. Even though they spoke before on the way to the Weasley's and it had only been an hour or so, she missed him as well.

"Me too..." She trailed off. "But we'll see each other again soon." That was true and Hermione had to have perfect hair and make-up when she saw him. She'd also not have to give anything away in front of Ron and Harry. The thing was they'd freak out and never talk to her again if they found out about her and Draco. She did keep telling him to leave Harry alone, but Draco was jealous of Harry and knew Ron had feelings for Hermione.

"Yeah we will. If we don't see each other straight away assume we're meeting same time, same place." The little hill and the library corner had become their meeting place and they always met at eight p.m. for thirty minutes before the students had to stay in their dormitories. It was hard for Hermione to get away from Harry and Ron, but usually they were off doing whatever guys do and she'd tell them that she'd be in the library, studying.

Down the phone, Hermione heard shouting. "Uh, Hermione, I've got to go. But hey you're going to the Quidditch world cup right?"

Hermione smiled. "No, but I will be staying in a tent near there. I guess we _might_ see each other."

Draco sounded a bit rejected on the other side of the phone. "Oh..okay then." He paused and added: "Bye." It was a while before Draco hung up on her.

"Hermione! Wake up the boys would you?" Mrs. Weasley shouted through the door to her.

"Sure thing." She said as she walked back in the house. She blushed as she did when she saw Ginny, who had obviously just seen her on the phone. But, later, she'd tell her that it was her parents she was talking to.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how was the game?" Ginny asked smiling at her brothers, but she blushed and looked away when she saw Harry.<p>

"Ireland won, well Viktor Krum really won." Ron smiled at her. Hermione was good friends with Ron, she knew he wanted something more, well had feelings for her, but her heart was Draco's, as Draco's was hers.

"Good." She laughed, Viktor Krum was all Ron had gone on about.

"The worst part was when we bumped into the Malfoys." Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione gulped. Draco had said something again, that and she hadn't spoken to him since that morning. She was with Harry and Ron, and the only freetime she had to phone him, Draco would be with his father at the game.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Yeah and his rotten father." Ron moaned. "Showing off about their seats. Casual stuff like that."

"Oh." Was all she managed to say, what she _really _wanted to ask was if he'd said anything about her. She couldn't do that though, never.

"There's no-one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the win. He's more than an athelete, he's an artist." _There's no-one like draco. He's this casual, perfect guy at heart. He's amazing._

The twins bumbled about in a comical way and chimed, "KRUMMMM." _Draco.._ Hermione not only wanted to call him now, but needed to.

"Think you're in love Ron?" Ginny asked and immediately she went red. Hermione wondered for a while about love. Did she love Draco? Most likely not. They'd only been dating for less than a year and she hadn't seen him for most of that time. She hadn't noticed Harry and The Twins were singing until a loud sound, like a stampede started.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said and George started laughing with him.

"Stop! Stop it. It's not the irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now." Arthur Weasley told them.

Everyone followed Arthur out of the tent as he mumbled something about the portkey. Harry went missing, but when she was looking around for him she was also looking for someone else: Draco. Eventually they found Harry after a lot of worrying. Hermione knew Draco was probably thinking about where she was, and she promised herself she'd find him on the train. She had to.


	2. Goblet of Fire Part 2

**All Chapters Edited so Spelling Mistakes should be gone now!**

**Plus: I know phones don't work at Hogwarts and Draco might not have one, but just go with it...**

* * *

><p><span>Dramione in the years 4, 6 &amp; 7<span>

Dramione and the Goblet Of Fire Part 2

"It's hurting again isn't it, your scar." Hermione said and she offered a weak smile at Harry.

"I'm fine." he moaned.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, and the dream." Harry pulled out an envelope and wrote on it, then he gave it to an owl which flew off immediately.

"Sirius will know what to do." Harry said, though he didn't sound too certain. Then Hermione's phone bleeped.

Text Message From: _Draco Malfoy_

_Meet me top end of train in 5._

Hermione smiled and blushed.

"Who's that?" She looked up and Ron was staring at her with accusing eyes and Harry reached for her phone, but she quickly put it into her pocket.

"No-One." She quickly answered, hoping it could take away the guilt.

"No-One means someone." Harry laughed.

"Fine. It is someone. My uh, mom." The boys exchanged glances. "If you don't mind I'm going to phone her in private." Hermione then quickly rushed out of the carriage and looked down to see a blonde boy smiling at her then walking into a empty carriage. Hermione quickly rushed after him and took a deep breath before entering. She moaned at herself for not checking her hair or make-up in the mirror. Then she walked in front of the carriage, but refused to look until she was inside. And there he was.

Perfect as always, and how Hermione remembered him. He was taller and broader, but he was still the cheeky dimpled-smile boy she remembered.

"Miss Granger what a surprise to see you here." He smiled, then he took his hands out of his pockets and took hers. She took a small step towards him and they kissed. His kisses always brought with them an unexpected rush of joy as Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach flutter. She wondered if he felt them too. Then he pulled away and just stared at her face, resuming the embrace. Hermione's first reaction was that she had something on her face, so her hand flew to her face and she started wiping her face awkwardly. Draco just laughed and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm just trying to remember your face."

"Why?"

Draco sighed. "It's meant to be a stormy night. We won't be able to meet."

Hermione nodded and she felt a rush of unwanted sadness. "Oh...okay. Yeah I guess that's safe.." she murmured, not really sure how to respond. The two leaned in for a kiss when the door-opening made them freeze.

"Do you mind if.." Hermiones closed her eyes to stop any tears forcing their way through and saw Neville Longbottom. He looked around her and saw Draco, his eyes widened in realisation. Draco took a stride towards him in fury. Hermione stuck her arm out to prevent him from killing the poor kid. "I-I won't say anything." He whispered, then he walked out of the carriage and back down the train. Hermione turned to Draco.

"I'll see you later. Okay?" He took his gaze off the door and turned back to her, he seemed angry, but not completely. He seemed quite happy that she was there, in his arms.

Draco nodded. "Sure. Bye." Draco awkwardly left first and Hermione waited a while before following him down the train so no-one would guess they'd just broken an embrace with each other. When she returned to the carriage Harry just laughed.

"Some of your lipsticks gone, we will figure this 'mystery guy' out."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about.." she paused and whispered. "Voldemort." That shut Harry up.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." Professor Dumbledore explained and following his speech a large group of girls dressed in blue danced up the aisle. The boys cheered and whistled. Hermione watched, but she watched Draco who too was cheering the girls. A pang of jealousy hit her, but she tried to shake it off by doing the same to him when the Durmstrang boys marched up the aisle. It wasn't hard to act attracted to them in their uniforms, but when she looked back at Draco with smugness in her face he still wasn't looking at her, but the Beauxbaton girls. Hermione scowled.

"Ron don't you think they're hot - Viktor Krum and his followers?" The twins laughed. Hermione smiled trying to take some of her anger at Draco away.

"Whatever." Ron glared at them. Hermione laughed again.

"See? Your girlfriend likes it." At that, Hermione felt her cheeks warm and she looked at Draco who was staring at her with the jealousy she felt towards him.

"Yeah if he likes Victor Krum I don't think I'd date him." Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled, but all the time she didn't leave Draco's cold stare. He pretended he wasn't looking at her, and ate some food though she could feel his eyes meeting hers.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, breaking her concentration so she blinked a couple of times to get back to normal.

"Yeah, it's just a bit loud from all the cheering and everything." Harry nodded, Hermione wasn't sure whether he believed her or not, he seemed to not care either way.

* * *

><p>The twins came in and everyone started cheering as they had come up with a plan to get their names in the goblet of fire. Hermione sat quietly studying, but really she was thinking about how she hadn't seen Draco at breakfast that morning and how he hadn't tried to find her or anything. "It's not going to work." she said, annoyed. She was talking half to the twins, half to herself, referring to her relationship with Draco.<p>

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger." Fred asked her. In her mind she answered: _Because I'm a gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. _But she inhaled a deep breath and pretended everything was alright. The twins left her studying, so she shook her head as their plan failed. Why would you want to enter a contest where best chances are you'll die?

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe what happened to them!" Ron laughed.<p>

"I can." Hermione sighed, with an edge to her voice she didn't mean to add, which Ron picked up on.

"What's wrong Hermione? Your boyfriend not spoken to you since the train?" He tutted. "Figures, those Beauxbaton girls are the shine of the school at the moment."

"Whatever." Hermione said and she stared at the fire. Why hadn't he tried to find her? Why hadn't he called her? She suddenly became aware of everyone moving to the rooms and Hermione quickly followed. Usually everyone went to their beds at the same time.

What Hermione wasn't expecting was waking up at three a.m. to hear her phone ringing. Quickly she reached for it and hoped that everyone would just assume it was nothing and sleep again. She answered it without looking at the number and quickly walked to the bathroom. The sudden light meant that it took a while for Hermione to get used to the light, but she already knew who'd called her.

"Drake?" She whispered.

"Hi." He spoke. "I-I'm sorry. I've been avoiding you."

"I know." She said, annoyed that he'd not only woken up, but woken her up to tell her that he'd purposely avoided her.

"I'm in the gryffindor common room."

"How did you get there?"

"Look just get down here we need to talk and not on the phone."  
>"Alright, but I want answers when I get there." Hastily, she hung up and quickly ran downstairs sorting her hair on the way.<p> 


	3. Goblet of Fire Part 3

**All Chapters Edited so Spelling Mistakes should be gone now!**

* * *

><p><span>Dramione in the years 4, 6 &amp; 7<span>

Dramione and the Goblet Of Fire Part 3

As soon as she entered the common room she saw a torch that immediately shifted to her eyes.

"Stop! It's me!" She whisper shouted. She reached over to where she remembered the lightswitch being and she turned one on. It was a fake candle-stick holder on the fireplace that turned on. It lit up the room a little so Hermione could see outlines of things that were far away, but exactly what they were if they were close to her, or right next to the light which is where Draco stepped. His hair was wet and the bottom of his green-striped pyjamas were wet as well. "What happened to you?"

"The storm's really bad outside. Some of our kids got caught out there so the floor was wet." He said looking down at his pjs.

"And the hair?" she said as she stepped further into the light.

"I slipped on the water and it got wet. Well, damp." Hermione nodded. "I got in here using magic too."

"That's impossible, you need the password." He surprised her by leaning in next to her ear.

"And somebody told me that last year." Hermione remembered telling him what the Gryffindor password was in case she needed him. Clearly no-one had changed it yet this year. Slowly he moved his face fom her ear and kissed her, softly.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked him, she stopped him from kissing her and placed a hand on his chest. "Why were you avoiding me?"

He met her eyes and answered truthfully. "I'm here because I wanted to be and I avoided you because something happened." He looked away from her eyes again.

"Draco, what happened?" When he didn't answer her, she raised her voice. "Tell me what happened."

"A girl from beauxbaton, Fleur, came and kissed me." He studied her reaction. First it was anger, how dare he do this to me? Followed by jealousy, _she can kiss him in front of everyone else, but I can't._ Finally, the two came together and she slapped him. Hard."Ow!" His hand rose to his face where she just slapped him

Then she realised what she did and immediately put her hand on his. "Sorry, I don't-"

"No I deserved it." He moved his hand away and rested his face in hers.

"No, you didn't kiss her. She kissed you. And you were honest with me." He smiled at her, that cheeky dimple smile she liked. She giggled nervously and kissed him again. She did it with such force it caused Draco to fall on the sofa. Hermione giggled again.

"I have to go."

"When will I see you again?" He kissed her forehead, then got up. As he walked out of theroom he whispered: "In your dreams..." He left Hermione sitting on the sofa, where she lay down to think of the magical moment whenever Draco met her lips. She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione's phone alarm woke her up. Causing her to wake with a scare. She ran to the bathrooms and hoped that no-one noticed her mysterious absency. Everyone was discussing who they wanted to be the Gryffindor champion in the competition. Hermione sighed and got dressed and put on some make-up. No way was she going to be seen a mess like she probably did with Draco earlier. Even though his hair was wet and such, he still looked pretty hot. Hermione quickly rushed out of the dorm and bumped ino Ron and Harry.<p>

"Blimey Hermione, in a rush to get to class today are we?" Ron asked, followed by a yawn.

"Please can you cover your mouth when you do that? It's quite..well."

"Whatever." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Clearly she's in a rush to see _him_, so let's just get to the dining hall." Ron laughed in realisation, Hermione wondered how obvious it really was that she was dating someone, and whether that someone she was dating was obvious as well.

* * *

><p>"Let's go here." Harry said, the three sat down. Hermione sat opposite the boys so she could see Draco at the Slytherin table, to her surprise he wasn't there. Then again he had said he'd been up till two a.m. perhaps he was just really groggy and hadn't though about seeing her yet. <em>Or he's with that other girl..<em>Hermione denied the thought almost as soon as it came. into her head. She decided she'd try and distract herself with conversation.

"So the tri-wizard tournament champions are selected today."

Ron talked to her, while chewing his food. "Cedric Diggery is obviously going to win. Is Cedric your..?" He leaned in closer and whispered: "Boyfriend?"

Hermione awkwardly laughed. "What? Don't be silly Ron!" though at that point Draco walked in through the doors on Harry and Ron's side of the table, his friends spotted Harry almost straight away. They told him and Draco looked up to meet Hermione who blushed instantly. The other three walked up to them.

"What?" Harry asked, threateningly.

"What? What do you mean? Someone broke into Slytherin dorm and stole money and things, was it you Ron? We all know _my_ family's richer than yours." Hermione knew the words were actually for her, he did technically break into Gryffindor the previous night.

"Look." The five boys all turned to her. But she was only looking at Draco "Nobody - well none of us - broke into _your _dorm last night." Draco looked angry and annoyed at her.

"Whatever, mudblood." Crabbe, Goyle and Draco walked off, while Ron and Harry stared after them.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione." Harry said.

"Yeah, he's just stupid." Ron whispered, he reached and stroked her hand. But Hermione just picked up her books and ran out of the room hoping no-one could see her tears.

* * *

><p>Hermione had spent the whole day getting to classes quite late, as possible, so she wouldn't have to see Draco unless she put her head up. She faced the other direction to the Slytherin table at Dinner, but now in the Goblet room, waiting for the champions. She might have to look in his direction.<p>

"Sit down please." Hermione copied the movement of everyone else and sat down keeping her eyes on Dumbledore and only Dumbledore. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Hermione clapped anxiously so she could quickly leave the room.

The flame went red and Dumbledore read out the school and then the name of the person, Hermione wasn't really listening. "Viktor Krum!" People cheered and applauded. The flame went red again and he read out the school, but the name caught Hermione's attention. "Fleur Delacour." Hermione waiched as one of the 'perfect' beauxbaton girl got up and strutted. She had the light brown, sort-of blonde-ish hair guys usually died for. Her hair was perfectly straight. Fleur was a Vela. The name for Hogwarts was read out and Hermione clapped with everyone else, but she found herself looking at Draco again. He flicked his hair so it wasn't in his eyes, it made Hermione's breath catch. She shook her head and looked away. Only to see the goblet turn red once more.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" Hermione felt Harry go tense and he crouched down. This was bad, really really bad. How did he even do it?

"No..no." She heard Hagrid say, she felt Draco's gaze on her, but now she was too worried about her friend to go to certain doom.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted. Hermione looked up to see him, but she saw Draco instead, she remembered his words earlier that day and looked away.

"Go on Harry." She tried to push him. "Harry for goodness sake." She pushed him upwards and he stood, uncertainly. Then he left the room and the other professors followed anxiously. The ones that didn't ushered the students to their as she left, Draco caught her.

"How did he do it?" He whispered quickly.

"I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She moved from his grip on her arm and followed Ron up the stairs and away from Draco Malfoy.


	4. Goblet of Fire Part 4

Chapter 4

Draco shrugged off Hermione's insult and walked to his own dorm. Crabbe and Goyle were messing around as always, but he couldn't stop thinking about...why was he thinking about her all the time anyway? He shrugged, he didn't love her. Did he? No, no he didn't. In fact he wouldn't even know love if it smacked him right in the face. He continued up to the Slytherin common room. Where he came face-toface with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise.

"You're late!"

"What?" She sighed angrily and pulled him aside to a darker part of the room.

"Listen, d'you know how Potter did it?" Blaise asked.

"No. Why would I, he's not my friend!" Blaise and Daphne glanced sideways at each other.

"Word has it you and mudblood are together." Draco felt his blood go cold, his face go white. He could say something clever to them like: "Yeah, I started that rumour off just to annoy her!", but his face gave everything away.

"And?" He spat the word at them. To his surprise they looked shocked.

"You're not denying it?" Pansy's voice came from behind him.

"Bloody hell, Pansy! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sure Grangers already given you one." Draco looked at Blaise

"Whatever. After today, when Crabbe, Goyle and I went up to her she hates me. I-I don't even remember what I said!" He moaned.

"There, there. Your girl will be with you soon." Daphne smile, Draco rolled his eyes.

####

Hermione hesistantly walked up the steps to the owlery. She was looking for Draco, she hadn't seen him all day and wanted to talk to him. Explain why she was mad at him. She slipped him a note in class right at the end. Whether he'd bother showing up, she had no idea.

As she walked into the owlery and up the stairs, she heard someone say "Ah!" She walked in to see Harry.

"Harry?" He quickly shoved the letter in his pocket.

"Hermione!" He smiled. She hadn't exactly seen him since the goblet thing, he either went to breakfast early or late and she completely missed him. She went up to him and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" He whispered. They broke apart and he spoke again. "Before you ask, I didn't-"

"I know you didn't put your name in Harry. It was impossible. Fred and George proved that!" He laughed.

"I've missed having someone to talk to.." He moaned. "Other than that stupid woman of course."

"Ronald not talking to you then?" He met her gaze. "He hasn't been speaking to me either, only about homework. I've been hanging with Ginny." She smiled again. Neither spoke for a while and just awkwardly nodded.

"Hermione?" Her mione jumped at Draco's voice. "I didn't think you'd show up I thought-"

"Wait what?" Harry stepped around Hermione and saw Draco. It took him a while, but Hermione saw his eyes open in realisation. He met Hermione's eyes again. "You better be glad I'm not speaking to Ronald then, Hermione!" She could see smugness in his face.

"Fine. You caught us. Bravo!" She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, that's why you called me here?"

"No Draco, I didn't think anyone would be here!" She shouted at him. He looked annoyed and confused.

"Oh yeah, it's just the owlery. No-one uses it!" He threw his arms in the air and then ran back down.

"Great." Hermione moaned. Harry laughed.

"I've missed you so much." She shoved him in the stomach and laughed with him. Draco would get over this soon enough, it was inevitable that someone would find out soon anyway. Better to be the guy that everybody wasn't talking to at the moment.


	5. Goblet of Fire Part 5

Chapter 5

Hermione and Ginny met up after lunch in the library to play the BLT game, when Ron came up to them.

"I need you to tell Harry something." He demanded.

"What?" Ginny asked, picking up the books and putting them back on the shelf

"To tell Harry that Seamus told me, that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrids looking for him." Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, then back at Ron.

"What?" They said in-sync.

"Just do it, I'll tell you again on the way. By the way, where is he?"

"Last I saw him, he was with Neville on the way to the lake."

The three set off, with Ron explaining on the way who had told him what. In the court-yard Hermione saw Draco, she smiled lightly at him. It was more of an apologetic smile. To her surprise, he smiled lightly back at her and raised an eyebrow.

The three got to the lake and Neville waved at them. Ginny was the only one who saw him. "Look he's already been through enough of this!" she shouted in Ron's ear. "Why don't you jsut go and talk to him yourself?"

"Shut-up." He whispered to her, but he was looking at Harry when he said it.

"Ron, this is your problem, not mine!" She really didn't want to face Harry, afraid he'd burst out laughing when he saw her. Ron groaned, so Hemrione knew she'd lost the argument. "What do you want me to day again?"

He repeated what he'd told her. "Go." He practically forced her, so Hermione inhaled and faced Harry.

"Ronaled would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told be Parvati that Hagrids looking for you." If Harry and Ron weren't in some stupid row over nothing, Harry would've responded with "And Draco's looking for you?"

"Is that right? Well..what?"

Hermione began to repeat the words, but ended up going back to Ron. "Are you sure you won't do this?" She whisper-shouted at him.

"Do it." He forced her _again. _

"Dean was told by Parvati that...please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrids looking for you." Hermione was seriously annoyed with everything now. Harry, Ron, and Draco. Draco because he'd ran off and then he was suddenly smiling at her again as if nothing happened. Harry and Ron for just being annoying. It was frustrating.

"Well you can tell Ronald that-"

"I'm not an owl!" She pushed past Ron andforced Ginny to come with her back to the school.

_The courtyard_

The next day was almost as hard as the previous one. Hermione and Ginny were in the courtyard, annoyed that everyone in school was wearing ridiculous badges about Cedric and Harry. She was staring at Draco cheekily. He was sitting on a tree and every so often, he'd look at her too.

"Look there's Harry now." The two looked to where a blonde girl and some tall guy were in his way. He pushed them aside and stormed up to Cedric. Cedric's friends shouted several comments such as, "You stink Potter!" and "Cedric Rules!" The two were then whispering about something.

"D'you think it's the competition or the badges?" Ginny asked.

"Try both." Hermione complained. Harry then walked away and up to Ron and well who used to be their friend. The two then argued again.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Hermione's attention quickly turned back to Draco. Most of the students had left the courtyard now, or were already leaving. "My father and I have a bet you see."

"Uh, not more Draco-Harry Drama." Ginny moaned, though she made no intentions to leave. Usually by now, students gathered to watch this sort-fo thing, while chanting "Fight!" But they shrugged off. They'd seen these Draco-Harry fights every week.

"I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament." He jumped down from the tree. Hermione rolled her eyes, he was always showing off. His friends crowded behind him. Hermione was happy to see he wasn't wearing one of those ridiculous badges. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." Harry pushed him slightly. Hermione felt herself getting tense, watching one of her best-friends and her kinda-sorta boyfriend. "He's vile and cruel and you're just pathetic." Harry turned to leave.

"That's not what your mate Granger thinks." Hermione felt her blood go cold.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked, Hermione studied the faces of his friends, they didn't look surprised. None of them knew she was there, clearly.

"Well, I just think you're pathetic. And so do most of the school."

"The entire school think you're a loser."

"That's not what Hermione says."

"Whatever." Draco got out his wand, but Mad-eye appeared. Ginny pushed Hermione ino the school building.

"Explain about Draco."

_Tri-wizard torunament stadium_

The stadium was huge, with all three schools there. As soon as she got there, she turned to Ginny. "I'm gonna sneak to the back of the champions tent to see if Harry's okay."

"And to see.." she wiggled her eyebrows. Hermione shoved her and blushed.

When she got near the back of the tent, she could hear dumbledore, shouting and a dragon. It was quite terrifying. As soon as she heard Harry's always recognisable sigh, she whispered.

"Psst!" A figure went to the edge of the tent, and she lifted the side up. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling? Okay?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "Thanks for not telling anyone by the way." she blushed again. He laughed. "The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to-"

"Battle a dragon." He finished for her. She sobbed, and went in the tent and hugged him. A flash of a camera broke them.

"Young love." The petit blonde woman said as she walked closer to them. "How..." She paused and thought for a moment. "Stirring." The quill quickly wrote. "If everything goes..unfortunately today, You two may even make the front page."

_Great, this is just what I need, _Hermione thought.

Krum bravely stood up for the two fourteen-year-olds. The woman strutted out and Dumbledore came in.

"Good day, Champions." Hermione clung on to Harry's arm. Hoping she could disappear. "Gather round please. Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only the four of you can fully appreciate." He looked around the circle and saw Hermione, he looked away, then looked at her again after her presence entered his mind. "What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, um, sorry I'll just go." She stared after Harry and then awkwardly left. She looked up and saw Draco on the fourth row of the Slytherin area. "Psst!" He looked down to her instantly.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" He whispered to her, the wind carried his words.

"I don't know, I go to this school and my friend is in the tournament." Draco smiled.

"Right. I mean here, here."

"What was with that row with Harry yesterday?" His mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but realised she shouldn't. "I'm sorry. They already knew and I was annoyed at you."

"Why take it out on Harry?"

"Miss Granger." Mrs McGonagall's voice came from behind her. "Please get to your seat." Hermione nodded and and silently walked away from Draco Malfoy.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

Everyone cheered for harry and is golden egg. Hermione and Ginny glanced sidewyas at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Shush!" One of the students shouted and then they passed him the golden egg. "Go on, Harry. What's the clue?" Harry made some big theater-type thing about opening the egg. But when he did the noise was horrible.

Tiny little screams filled the room. Everyone ducked, paintings fell and students joined the screaming.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said, everyone awkwardly looked around.

"Alright everyone, get back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in." George shouted across the room. Hermione and Ginny sat down on the sofa, but still listened in. After all, they were friends with them.

"I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire." _Good thing you don't know about me and Draco, then._ Hermione smiled slightly.

"Caught on, have you? took you long enough."

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Everybody else was saying it behind your back."

"What kind of argument is that?" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better."

"Least I warned you about the dragons."

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons."

"No, no, no, I did. No, don't you remember?" _Stop saying 'No.'_ Hermione thought to herself, why was she a friend of these people?" "I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you." _How did one person remember all of that? _"Seamus never actually told me anything so it was really me all along." He shifted his gaze to the floor. "I thought we'd be alright, you know. After you'd figured that out."

"Who? Who could possibly figure that out?" Harry shook his head. "That's completely mental."

"Yeah. Isn't it? I suppose I was a bit distraught." They smiled at each other.

"Boys." Hermione shook her head. Ginny and the other girl nodded.

Truth be told, her friends were good and her relationship with Draco was same-old, same-old. He'd do something confusing to her, and she'd do the same to him.


	6. Goblet of Fire Part 6

**Yeah, so I replaced the Viktor Krum and Hermione relationship thing with Draco and Hermione.**

Chapter 6

_Dining Hall - breakfast_

"Look at this!" Hermione moaned as she spread the newspaper on the table. "I can't believe it! She's done it again."

Hermione began to read out the newspaper article aloud. "_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the rich pure-blood Draco Malfoy. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow."_

She shared a glance with Harry and swore she heard Ginny giggle. Luckily, a young kid came up to Ron, with Ginger hair that copied his own.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley." The kid said.

"Thank you, Nigel." Hermione rolled her eyes, what scheme had Ron got to do this? Then her question was answered, Nigel stared adoringly at Harry. "No now, Nigel. Later. Go on." The kid's face fell and then he quickly walked away. Hermione gazed questioningly at Ron.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." Hermione sighed. "Oh, look, Mum's sent me something." Hermione lifted up the material. Ron pulled out a horrible towel or curtains. Something with a ridiculous amout of material. The Gryffindor table stared at him. "Mum sent me a dress." She heard echoes of laughter across the room.

"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" He pulled out a black and white bonnet from the packaging. "Aha." Everyone was laughing now.

"Nose down, Harry." Ron moaned. Then he walked over to Ginny. "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." Hermione laughed at Ginny's reaction to the dress robes.

"What are you on about?"

"They're not for Ginny." She paused and added: "They're for you!" Everyone laughed around the room now. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" Then it clicked in Hermione's head. Why they were missing two lessons this morning.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

_Assembly Room - (Gryffindor and Slytherin)_

The girls all walked in together and sat on one-side of the room, the boys being on the other. They sat in silence while McGonagall explained about the Yule Ball.

"The Yule Ball is, first and foremost a dance." Hermione gasped, the girls all giggled and whispered to each other, the boys all moaned in sync. "Silence! Now yesterday, Ravenstor and Hufflepuff perfectly managed to stay intune with this. So i expect you do behave the same." Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her chair and refused to meet Draco's gaze. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight." Hermione stopped listening, her gaze on Ron and Harry altered because Ron whispered something to them. "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." She walked up to them. "Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" His hair covered his eyes.

"Will you join me, please?" Hesistantly he got up and followed her. "Now place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"My waist." Fred whisteled at them. "Now extend your arm. Mr Filch, if you please." Music started playing. "Everybody come together." The girls immediately stood up and walked to the middle of the room. the boys all covered their faces and this time it was Draco's turn not to meet her gaze. Neville Longbottom stood up, Ginny giggled and walked up to him. Hermione shook her head. Some of the other boys followed them and walked up to the girls. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Ron quickly run back to his chair, red face and everything. She was most surprised to see Draco come up to her.

"Care to dance?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again as he placed his hand on her waist. "I thought you didn't want anybody to know about _us.._" She whispered.

"Well it's a crowded room, and I read it in the newspaper, plus by anybody I meant your friends, Granger." She smiled as he twirled her around. At the end, she stepped back from him, but he caught her and kissed her hand before letting her go. She smiled at him again and returned to her chair to collect her belongings.

"Oh, you my friend are all over him." Ginny smiled. Hermione blushed.

**I have been waiting to do that scene since this started, then watching it I realised that it was just the Gryffindors so I changed the script slightly. Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Goblet of Fire Part 7

Chapter 7

_Library_

Hermione was quite content studying alone in a quiet corner of the library. When someone came up to her.

"Miss Granger." She looked up to the cheeky smile of Draco's that she loved. He took the book off her. "I'm afraid we don't have time to study when we are practicing to dance." She smiled back at him. "Look, we both know you'll come with me to the ball so there's not point me asking is there?" She smiled at him again.

"Well if somebody asks me, I won't be able to say that anyone else has asked me and that I said I'd go with them." He sighed.

"Fine, Granger-"

"Hermione." She corrected him.

"Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He traced a pattern on her hand.

"Okay, if that's the best you can do.." He moved his hand away.

"What do you mean?"

"Please, there's loads of people around school selling flowers and cards. I'd like more than just, 'Okay we both know you're coming with me.'" She put on her best Draco voice which made even herself laugh

He came up behind her and twirled her around. "This is a library." she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh well, in that case I shouldn't do this." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. When he broke the embrace, Hermione found herself blushing. Hard.

"Okay, that was a good present." He smiled at her. "I've gotta go meet Harry and Ron, but I'll see you."

"Hopefully."

"Definitely."

_Lakeside_

Harry and Ron were studying and copying Hermione's notes about Herbology. They heard whispering and stuff and she looked up to see Draco with his friends, they were with a bunch of girl who ahd tagged along at them. Draco flicked the hair out of his face and smiled at her. She looked back at the notes and continued to 'teach' Harry and Ron.

_Potions Test_

"Well, us and Neville." Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione almost laughed at them, remembering Ginny's confession to going with Neville.

"Yeah, but, then again, he can take himself." The two laughed again.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione explained, Ron moaned.

"Now I'm really depressed." A note flew across Hermione's essay and to Ron.

Aloud, he read; "Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone." She looked up and saw who she expected, George and Fred. "Who you going with, then?" Fred bit his lips and threw the note at Angelina. Then he asked her out. Hermione went back to her essay. She wrote her finishing sentence, when Ron turned to her.

"Oi, Hermione. You're a girl." She realised he was asking her out. This was beyond awkward.

"Very well spotted."

"Come with one of us?" He asked. She saw Harry trying not to laugh as loud as he wanted to. She felt her face get red. "Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad." His words stabbed her, like she wasn't good-looking enough to get a date.

"I won't be going alone, because, believe it or not, someone's asked me!"

Draco's concentration on his test broke when he saw Hermione get up and hand her test in. She then walked back to Harry and Ron.

He didn't hear what she said, but she looked annoyed. Ron then whispered something to Harry. He then started laughing when Snape grabbed their heads and pushed them down.

_Courtyard_

Hermione came out of Hogwarts by herself, holding her books. It was near lunch. She was still pretty mad with Ron, but that changed when someone came behind her, moved her hair and kissed her neck.

"Ignore him." Draco said. She turned around smiling like an idiot.

"I wish I could." She laughed. Her body was pressed up against his and stheir hands twined. She rested her head on his chest, while he kissed her forehead.

"Well when he sees us together at the Yule Ball, he won't mess with you." Hermione froze.

"Right, they'll see us." She felt his body tense. She looked at him. "No, it's okay.I don't have a reputation to protect like you." She smirked at him.

"Whatever." The bell rang for lunch.

"See ya, Granger."

"Bye-bye, Malfoy."

_Gryffindor Girl's dorm_

"Hermione you look amazing!" The seventeenth girl said when walking into the girl's bathroom which had been turned into a beauty parlor. Ginny had finished doing her makeup and was doing Hermione's hair while she did her make-up.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed, not really sure what to say to all these girls.

"Malfoy is going to die when he sees you." Ginny smiled.

"I sure hope he doesn't." Hermione said.

"Well, yeah. But still." Ginny laughed. "Okay, your hair's done. Let's go."

Hermione smiled. "I'll meet you there.."

"Oh my gosh, Hermione!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. Fine. I'll meet you there. Whatever.

_Dancehall_

"Poor kid. I bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out." Ron said.

"Who?"

"Hermione, of course. Come on, Harry, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"

Harry sighed. Ron had no idea about Hermione's secret love life. "Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did."

"Nobody asked her. Would've taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud."

Just then, Parvati and Padma came through the doors. "Hello boys."

"Ron..don't you look Dashing?" Ron quickly looked for something, someone to change the subject.

"Wow, you really do Ron." To his surprise, Draco wasn't with his usual pack.

"Oh, and I bet you came all by yourself didn't you?"

"Oh, when my date comes you'll be very surprised."

"Speaking of which." Parvati was looking behind them. "She looks beautiful." Ron, Harry, Draco and Padma looked at Hermione Granger descending down the staircase. She walked up to them.

"Wow." Padma said.

"Hermione you look amazing." Parvati said. The twins turned to the boys. "We'll meet you inside, alright? Harry, I'll come back before the opening ceremony. Obviously." Harry smiled and the girls walked off.

"You look stunning." Harry said.

"Thank-you. Ginny did my hair."

They all nodded. "So can we find out who this mystery date is then?" Ron asked.

The twins came back and interrupted their conversation. "Ron, we've got to go!"

"Right, I'll see you later then." Ron was pulled along by Padma into the great hall.

Draco pulled out his hand and Hermione followed him into the Great Hall.


	8. Goblet of Fire Part 8

Chapter 8

Everyone stared as the four champions and their dates walked into the Great Hall. The four made their way to the floor and began to dance gracefully. Hermione watched them, when she saw Ron mouthing something. She looked up and he wasn;t mouthing anything, his jaw was permanently dropped at seeing Draco and herself together. After a while, more and more students went on to the dancefloor, but Hermione didn't leave Draco's side, afraid she'd make a fool of herself.

"Come on you. I'll lead." Hermione giggled as he practically dragged her to the dancefloor.

_DanceHall - Later On_

Hermione and Draco were still on the dancefloor. After something like five songs, the orchestra left and a band came in and started playing a concert. The professors quickly left and the students crowded near to the stage. Hermione stared at Draco, who shouted something at her. She didn't hear him.

"WHAT?"

"AFTER THIS SONG, LET'S GET A DRINK." Hermione nodded and the song soon ended.

"Ruddy lemonhead, isn't he?" Ron said to Harry.

"I don't think it was the books that had him going to the library." Harry replied. The song ended and Draco, followed by Hermione left the dancefloor. Ron watched hopelessly as the enemy, Draco Malfoy, kissed the hand of one of his best-friends, Hermione Granger. She twirled around and came up to them. Ron hadn't even noticed Harry's date was missing.

"Hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, smiling like an idiot. "Draco's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?" Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron interrupted him.

"No, we would not care to join you and Draco."

Hermione sighed, she'd expected this reaction. "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Draco's a slytherin. You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy?" Hermione scoffed. Harry sat awkwardly between them. "Besides, it's just a house team. There isn't much difference, friendship is the same there as here."

"Yeah, well I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." Hermione stood up and went to Draco who was holding two drinks.

The two continued to sit there while Ron's date left and Hermione went off somewhere with Draco. She soon returned to find the two leaving.

"He's using you." Ron said.

"How dare you!" She shouted at him. "Besides I can take care of myself!"

"I doubt it. He's a malfoy, you're a mudblood." Ron stopped as if he realised what he'd said. "Sorry, besides that's what he used to call you. What happened?"

"That's completely off the point!" She was in tears now.

"Yeah, it is just completely off the point..Harry!" He tried to change the conversation.

Hermione turned around and Harry saw she was next to tears. "Where have you been?" Again, he opened his mouth to say something, but she interruped him. "Never mind. Off to bed, both of you!" The two quickly ran off.

"They get scary when they get older." Ron quickly said.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" Hermione shouted. Hermione sat down on the stairs, Draco came up to her.

"What happened?" He said, putting his arm around her. "You were happy the last time I saw you."

"Ron Weasley." She answered. "You know what? I don't want you to see me like this, so I'm gonna go." Before he could say anything she got up and she went up the stairs.

_Courtyard_

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now." Hanging out with Harry took her mind off Ron and Draco. She completely skipped breakfast, so Ginny and the other girls stayed with her and they ate some sweets Ginny had smuggled in.

"Really? I had no idea." Harry paused and added: "This is about Ron and Draco isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "He's just going to have to get used to it." She shook her head and added: "Draco and I just talk really. In the library. Apparently Crabbe and Goyle weren't quite thrilled either. That's what he tells me." She sighed. "You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel." She went to the other side of him. "And I'm scared for you." Before she could continue Cedric Diggory came up to Harry, leaving Hermione to walk off in the direction of the library. She walked onto the actual courtyard where she saw Ron, she marched up to him.

"Hermione." Ron said, surprised to see her.

"Heard you and Malfoy got it off last night," One of his friends said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look. Me and Draco are together. Just deal with it." She said.

"Speaking of." His friend said. Hermione turned around and Draco walked up behind her.

"Malfoy." Ron said.

"Not making Hermione cry again are we?"

"Shut-up Malfoy. Go and take your shit somewhere else."

"Enough!" Hermione shouted. "There's no need for bad language Ron. Especially not what you said last night anyway."

"What did he say last night?" Draco asked.

"Never mind." Hermione said. "Come on Draco, we've got better things to do then hang around with him all day."

_Library_

"I feel like such an idiot." Hermione moaned. they were in their usual, empty corner of the library, sitting on the table. Draco had left a while ago, he said he'd needed to check the owlery for this letter he was getting. Ginny and Neville were there, the three were attempting to study, but both Ginny and Hermione were mad at Ron.

"Well, you're the one that dated Malfoy, Ron's just going to have to get over himself. Skipping meals is the first step to lonely ville." Ginny laughed.

"So what exactly happened?" Neville asked, still clueless as to what the girls were on about.

"Hermione and Draco have secretly been seeing each other, Ron found out yesterday and now he's acting like a total doof towards Hermione." Hermione laughed at 'Doof'.

The bell ran for class. "We better go, I'll see you at dinner?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Sure."

_Dining Hall_

Having sucessfully avoided Ron all day, Hermione was glad to be sort-of returning to civilisation. She, Ginny and two other students made their way to the dining hall. When they got there, Hermione looked for Draco, but he wasn't there. She sighed and sat next to Harry.

"Hi." She said.

"Tell us then Harry." Ron whispered.

"Tell us what?" The two shushed her.

"I figured the egg out. But I need your help for the next task." Harry murmured. Hermione nodded. The students began eating and to Hermione's surprise, Draco still wasn't at the slytherin table. Surprising because it neared the end of term and if students ever wanted to leave for whatever reason professors usually wouldn't allow it.

Hermione sat quietly and ate her dinner.

**Okay I know that after the goblet of fire it's the Order of the pheonix...I think. Anyway, but I'm going to go into the Half Blood Prince after this. And y'all know what happens to Draco in the Half-blood prince. I'll finish this first obviously.**


	9. Goblet of Fire Part 9

Chapter 9

Harry was lying on the page of a book, trying to figure out how to breathe under water for an hour. Ron was in the library too, but wasn't really helping. Hermione was pacing back and forth, wanting to go to Draco and her's corner. It was a nice, calm place she usually went to relax. But right now relaxing was the last thing she needed to do. "Harry, tell me again."

Slowly, he lifted his head of the book and repeated the words he'd told her about twenty times. This was why he hadn't told them in the dining room. Hermione would keep going on about it, until she figured something out, she usually didn't rest. "Come seek us where our voices sound."

"The Black Lake, that's obvious." Hermione paced back towards Harry and shook a sleeping Ron. How did guys just fall asleep like that? Hermione sighed, she wondered if Draco could do that.

"An hour long you'll have to look."

"Again, obvious. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic." Harry shifted his head from the book and practically spat words at her.

"'Potentially problematic'?" He quoted her. "When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?" Then he rested his head on the book again, he wanted to sleep so much. Hermione felt sorry for Harry. Since she'd met him. His parents had died; and now he'd have to do this.

"Look, Harry, we can do this. The three of us can figure it out." She heard Ron move.

"By the three of us, does that mean Draco, you and Harry?" Hermione turned to him.

"We're trying to have a serious conversation here, Ron. Just get over this stupid thing." Hermione shook her head.

"Hate to break up the skull session." The three turned to Mad Eye Moody. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office." Harry went to get up. "Not you, Potter, just Weasley and Granger."

Hermione hesistated, never before had a teacher wanted to see her about something bad. She was going with Ron, of course it was something bad. "But, sir, the second task is only hours away, and-"

"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep." Before she could hesistate, he interrupted her again. "Go. Now!" Hermione brushed past Ron in the direction of McGonagall's office.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Ron asked.

"What's my problem? Our friend could perhaps die out there tomorrow because he has nothing to help him breathe underwater."

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on." Hermione stopped and slapped him. "Ow!" She slapped him across the face again. "What was that for?"

Hermione sighed. "One was for falling asleep when Harry needed us, and the other for the way you acted with Draco today!" Ron sighed and continued walking. The reached McGonnagall's door, but neither moved.

"He came up to me."

"You swore at him!"

"Yeah, well he accused me of making you cry!"

"YOU did make ME cry!" She shouted at him. "Look at me, I always get amd when I'm around you!"

"Perhaps Malfoy has rubbed off on you."

"Will you stop going on about Draco Malfoy!"

"Ahem." The two turned to see Professor McGonnagall in the doorway. She ushered them in. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Well, you are needed for the tri-wizard tournament. Four students are to be taken from the champions. As you are his best friend, Ron you are Harry's objective to take back-"

"What about me, the only champion I'm close to is Harry."

"Well, yes, but according to the Durmstrang Headmaster, whom Viktor Krum is close to, he has got very strong feelings for you. You are his to save." Hermione blushed. She had no idea. Then she thought of Draco, and how he'd feel about this. "Here, take these." She handed them what looked like sweets, Hermione hesistantly chewed...

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the second task!" Dumbledore shouted above the crowds. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions." Draco frowned, he still hadn't seen Hermione. The only person he'd knew that would possibly be with her was Harry, but he was the below deck and Draco couldn't see Ron with him either. "A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake." Draco frowned once more. He hated this stupid tri-wizard thing, he didn't see the point of it. "In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this: They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only."<p>

"Psst, an hour. I could do that, easy." Crabbe shouted.

"Oh really?" A cannon made Draco jump. "What would be your treasure then?" Goyle asked.

"I dunno, my wealth." Goyle laughed and nodded. "What would yours be Draco?" Draco shrugged. Then both Crabbe and Goyle chorused: "Hermione."

* * *

><p>It had nearly been an hour, it had gotten really boring and most people had thrown their signs in the Black Lake. Then Cedric Diggory came out of the water with Cho Chang.<p>

"Wait they actually put people down there?" Draco gasped. Hermione was there. What would happen if nobody saved her? The beauxbaton girl, Miss Delacour had been forced to 'Retire'. Draco sighed. That girl had come up and kissed him, there was clearly something up with french people.

But then they saw more bubbles on the top of the water, Viktor Krum came up with...Hermione Granger! He heard loads of people chant: Krum! Krum! Krum! Draco felt surges of jealousy inside him; _You know you want to Draco_. A voice went through his head. The letter his father had sent him about Voldemort soon rising again. About Draco possibly becoming a death eater. He shook his head, and tried to focus on the fact that Hermione was alive.

He watched her helplessly swim, Viktor Krum next to her, as if he were afraid Hermione would drown. Draco snarled. "I'm going down there, see you in a bit." Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Draco made his way down, he saw a bunch of girls in what seemed to be blue robes. One helped pull a little girl and Ron up.

"Thanks, for uh, saving me." Hermione told Viktor Krum.

"It is no problem."

"I have a boyfriend though. I'm sorry." Viktor nodded and walked to his cheering friends. Hermione stared at the water and frowned. Draco walked up to her, though clearly she didn't see him.

"He's going to kill me." She muttered.

"Are you alright?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. "They let me down here, because _I'm _your boyfriend." She smirked and hugged him. "Thanks, my uniform's wet now!" She laughed into his chest.

"I've missed you. I'm just worried about Harry." They both looked at the still water. Draco put an arm around Hermione, afraid of what may happen. When he rose from the water, his arm pointing upwards, then he landed on the deck. "Harry!" she screamed. But she paused when Fleur walked up to him with the little girl, said something and kissed his cheeks. She then went and did the same thing with Ron. Hermione ran up to him. "Harry!" Draco didn't follow her, but went to the upper deck.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right? You must be freezing." She pulled off her towel and put it around his shoulders. "Personally, I think you behaved admirably."<p>

"I finished last, Hermione." He stated. She pulled his head and kissed it. HE was only her friend; Draco wouldn't mind, she looked back. He'd gone; like she expected.

"Next to last. Fleur never got past the Grindylows." Everyone was cheering different names, so Hermione stood up, pulling Harry with her.

* * *

><p>"See you at Hagrid's Harry!" Ron shouted over his laughing brothers, who resumed their post to give out bet money. "I have to say, that Fleur is a bit strange." Hermione laughed. "'Spose like you and Draco. I'm sorry Hermione, I'm happy for you, it's jsut he's a little strange. I'm sorry." Hermione smiled.<p>

"Thanks Ron, that means a lot to me."

"Was he jealous when you came up with Viktor?"

"A bit, yeah. 'Cept he just sort-of laughed the whole thing over."

Ron nodded. Harry came up behind them. "What you talking about?" he asked.

"Draco and Hermione's weird and wonderful relationship!" Hermione thumped him.

"Only half of that's true." She muttered.

"Yeah Ron, their relationship is just weird!" Hermione thumped Harry as well, the three laughed and made their way to Hagrid's.

* * *

><p><strong>So...did y'all like that chapter? Aww I love Draco when he came up to her. That was sweet of him <strong>

**Next chapter: THE END. (of goblet of fire, then we'll go onto the half-blood prince...) (but I'll add a random chapter with dramione letters inbetween...)**


	10. Goblet of Fire Part 10

**NOTE: Hagrid actually says: Here we all are, four years later. But I changed it to fit the story plotline to 'five years later'.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

_Forest_

The three of them arrived at Hagrids, who came out wearing a coat, then he made a hand movement pointing at the forest. The three smiled and walked with him.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Hagrid said.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry murmured. Hagrid laughed.

"We saw you and that Beauxbatons headmaster together the other night, something going on Hagrid?" Ron laughed.

"Ah, yes. Madame Maxime is a lovely lady. Speaking of which, who did you all come with?"

"Ron and I came with Padma and Pavarti, as for Hermione..." Harry trailed off, Ron sneered.

"I came with Draco Malfoy." She said.

"Draco Malfoy? I thought you punched him last year!" Hermione remembered the exhilirating feeling she had punching him. She saw him later that day, apologised and told him to apologise to her for calling her a mudblood. He did, then an unexpected bond formed and the two would meet up frequently.

"I did, but..I don't know. I guess something more formed." She giggled slightly.

"Now, I remember. I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on!" Hagrid, Ron and Hermione laughed. "Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we all are, five years later."

Ron laughed. "We're still a bunch of misfits!" The three laughed.

"Well, maybe, but we've all got each other." He paused and added: "And Harry, of course." Harry looked back and waved at them. "Soon to be the youngest triwizard champion there's ever been! Hooray!" Hagrid laughed. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and laughed at his laugh.

Hagrid then started to sing, Ron and Hermione joined in. "_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Teach us something, please. Give us a little magic, perhaps a little-"_

"HAGRID!" The three stopped and walked over to Harry. There on the floor, dead, was Mr. Crouch. Hermione gasped. Hagrid walked over to the body, and scooped it up.

"Now, now you three return to the castle - Immediately!" The three nodded and ran back to the castle.

* * *

><p>When they got back, the three decided to split.<p>

"I'll get the nurse, you two I'll perhaps see later?" Harry ran off. Ron and hermione stood awkwardly.

"Right, well I've pretyt much spent the last twenty-four hours next to you, so I'm gonna go to the common room.." Ron seemed unsure and trudged off. Hermione sighed and made her way to the library. Surprisingly, there were a few students in there, all talking about the competition. The librarian kept shushing people, only for them to walk somewhere away from her. Hermione smiled and made her way to the corner where she always met Draco. He was there, standing in frotn of a bookshelf, moving his head up and down. _Payback time. _Hermione sneaked up to him and was about to kiss his neck, when he turned around.

"Nice try, I felt your breathing." Hermione scowled, then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. "Where were you?"

"Hagrids..." Hermione started, but then she remembered Mr Crouch.

"What happened?" She lay her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Mr Crouch is dead." She stated. She felt Draco nod his head. "Harry discovered the body. Somebody killed him."

"The library is not for romanctic gestures." Hermione turned around to see the librarianst standing before them.

"Sorry, just leaving." Hermione said, then she brushed past the old woman and made her way to the common room.

* * *

><p>Everyone was cheering, while the band played. The final part of the tri-wizard tournament would begin soon. Veryone was excited and couldn't wait to see who won. Fred and George were getting a lot of bets placed. Not surprising to see that Fleur's total had gone up from ten to one, as it was unlikely that she would win after the last competition.<p>

Hermione stood next to Ron on the stadium, again they were all split up into house teams. Hemrione could see Draco though, surrounded by his friends from slytherin. The teams were cheering as Cedric Diggory and his father came out of the archyway leading to the champion's tent. Harry came out last, with dumbledore on his side.

"Sonorus!" Dumbledore shouted above the noise of the crowds. The band lost tune with each other and stopped playing. The students standing up immediately sat down. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr Diggory-" The students of Hogwarts rose again and cheered. "And Mr Potter-" Hermione, Ron and the rest of the year 11 students from Gryffindor stood up and cheered. "Are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum." The students of Durmstrang rose and cheered wildly. "And Miss Delacour." Everyone quietened down, as Mad Eye Moody retreated from the forest. "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Everyone cheered and clapped once more. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants!" He moved from the stage. Everyone remained silent, no-one could hear what he was saying, though it was important. If they were to stay alive. "Contestants! Prepare yourselves!" People cheered and chanted different names. "On the count of three, one-" The cannon went off. The band started playing again. Hermione inhaled deeply watching Harry descend into the forest. The bushes closed behind each of the champions. The professors and Cedric's father walked into the champion's tent. Everyone calmed down and sat, knowing it would take a long while before the champions returned.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't answer and just sighed, everyone had left their designated areas of the stadium and talked to people from other houses, other schools. Hermione made no effort to get up and talk to Draco, she was too worried, even though he was her safe place to land, she wasn't sure if he was the one to go to. Ron was closer to Harry then Draco ever would be.

"Look!" A student pointed at the sky where a red spark had been thrown up, it turned into a firework you'd buy at a supermarket. Students gasped, though Hermione hoped it was Harry who had sent that, who wanted to be rescued. She'd have purposely never gone to the Black Lake if it was her, why proceed to the next task when she could just quit and stay safe?

"I know this sounds mean, but bloody hell that better be him." Hermione smiled.

"I hope so too." Within seconds a tornado appeared at the maze entrance, Fleur fell out. The professors came running out, Madame Maxime and her sister came running up to her and spoke some french.

"Why doesn't he just quit, he'd stay safe.." Hermione sobbed. She felt someone put their arms around her and knew it was Draco. She looked up and his eyes were intent on the forest.

Another tornado came, this time Viktor Krum fell out. "Funny, I didn't see a red spark."Ron said. Hermione wiped her face, as Draco whispered 'Are you alright?' The professors shouted.

"Return to your seats." A lot of moaning students rose up and walked back, Draco hesistated before leaving, but knew he had no choice.

"Two of the students have left the tournament, it is now a race between Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter of Hogwarts school to retrieve the trophy. The professors stayed, anxious students waited.

* * *

><p>It had been four since the task ahd started. It wasn't long now until Harry or Cedric did as well. Hermione felt her heart beat. She glanced at Draco, he was talking to some of the people from slytherin. Hermione and Ron hadn't spoken. They were afraid to.<p>

Then Harry and Cedric came out of nowhere, Cedric was lying on the floor, Harry was holding the trophy, it looked like he was laughing, though Hermione couldn't be sure, she and Ron instantly stood up and screamed with joy that Harry was safe..alive. The Gryffindors made their way down the stadium, followed by the rest of the stadium. Fleur screamed. That was when Hermione knew something was wrong. The band stopped playing, Hermione heard Harry shout, "No! No don't!". Hermione saw Harry wasn't laughing, but crying.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry shouted, students gasped and whispered. "Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back." Harry sobbed. "I couldn't leave him, not there." Dumbledore held Harry's face and whispered something.

"He's an emotional wreck." One of the students said.

"Did he say you-know-who is back?"

"Everybody in your seats!" Fudge shouted, then he whispered something to snape. Cedric's father shouted for people to let him through, he ran up to Cedric screaming:

"That's my son! That's my boy! It's my boy!" Students gathered and watched in fear. Hermione and Ron pushed through the crowds determined to get to Harry, except Mad Eye Moody took him away.

"Everyone, retreat to your Dormitries! Immediately!" Professor McGonnagall shouted.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dumbledore gave a speech on Cedric's death. Afterwards, the students were told to collect their hold-alls for the train. Everyone returned to their dorms.<p>

"It's a shame, I liked Cedric as well." Ginny said. "Do you really think _he's_ back?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stopped. "I don't see why Harry would lie about something like that, I don't want to believe _he_ is though."

The girls all left their dormitry and made their way to the common room. Hermione saw Ron.

"Harry left, something about Dumbledore." Hermione sighed and walked with him. "He said to meet him in the courtyard."

* * *

><p>On the courtyard, the two seperated and then Hermione bumped into Draco Malfoy. "Hi." She said.<p>

"Hello." He said. Hermione giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just happy to see you." He nodded. Then they kissed on the spot, Hermione heard some students say, "Get a room!" and giggled once more. "I'll see you on the platform, or on the train, right?"

"Sure." He smiled at her. Hermione loved that cheeky grin of his, the way his eyes reminded her of the moonlight. How his hair fell in front of his eyes, so he'd have to flick it out of the way.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," She whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." She giggled again.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.<p>

"No." Harry and Hermione said.

"No, I didn't think so. Oh, well. What's life without a few dragons?"

"And by that he means Draco, Hermione." Hermione shook her head at the two of them.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

Harry shook her shoulder, then nodded. "Yes." Hermione nodded at him, then pulled him along with her to the edge of the courtyard.

"Promise you'll write this summer. Both of you."

"I won't. You know I won't." Hermione sighed.

"Harry will, won't you?"

"Yeah, every week." Hermione shook her head again and the three continued walking into a new future.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, didn't you love that ending? The dramione one I mean. Well it hasn't ended yet.<strong>

**Next chapter: Dramione letters**

**And afterwards: Dramione and The half blood prince. (though I'm gonna change it to, Dramione and the Death Eater's mark.) It will continue in this same story, so don't look for a sequel or anything. Bye!**


	11. Letters

Letters

_Dear Draco,_

_I miss you so much! My mother and father have been asking me how the last year went, I told them about the tri-wizard tournament, that Harry won. I haven't said anything else. I don't know how they'd react when I told them that I'd fallen for a pure-blood wizard. I know I sound weird when I say this, but I dream about our dance at the Yule Ball every night, but you already know I'm weird. _

_I have to ask you, does your father know anything about you-know-who? I feel sorry for Harry, Fudge and the rest of the Ministry of Magic are saying that he's not back. I don't see why Harry would lie about something like that though. In their minds, he's a kid. He would lie. Yet he's been through so much, surely he'd want to stay out of trouble to avoid this sort of thing._

_Love you, Hermione _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_My father knows I'm with someone, but I refuse to tell him who. He laughs whenever he reads the wizard newspaper about Voldemort. I think Harry was telling the truth. I'm not sure. Fudge and the Ministy of magic are having a meeting this thursday about it again. Hopefully, Harry is lying. Though I seriously doubt it._

_My mother and father were fighting the other night over something, I heard my name several times. My father said something about taking me to a 'meeting' on thursday as well, not the Ministry of Magic one, a different one. My mother told me not to go. I just ignored them and looked at the photo of us at the Yule Ball. I miss you._

_Draco._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Draco,<em>

_So you-know-who is back. I read all about it in Wizard Daily. I'm scared Draco. Scared for you, for us, for everyone. What was the meeting on thursday you went to about? And why didn't your mother want you to go?_

_Only two weeks till Hogwarts. Some of the kids on my estate are wondering why I'm so excited to go back to boarding school. My mum tells them that I'm in love. Little does she know how true her words are._

_Granger._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_I'm sorry. The meeting with my father...it was about something. Something that could come between is. Well, will come between us. I'm sorry Hermione, I can't write to you anymore, I won't be able to see you privately in school anymore. I'm breaking up with you. It's not your fault._

_Draco Malfoy, Pureblood._

* * *

><p>Hermione read the letter over and over again, shaking her head. Each time the letter got even more blurry and her sobs got louder.<p> 


	12. Half Blood Prince Part 1

Dramione and The Half-Blood Prince

**OR**

Dramione and The Death Eater's Mark

Chapter 01

Hermione arrived at the Weasley's four days before Harry did. She'd only recieved the letter from Draco that morning. Her eyes were red and she stayed up in Bill's old room for hours, and tell them that she was packing. Ron knew she was lying and had frequently knocked on her door to ask what was wrong. She'd try to keep the tears from her voice and explain that she was still unpacking, and she was double-checking everything. One time Ron did come in, luckily that time she actually was unpacking.

After she unpacked, she pulled out one final thing she'd forgotten she'd packed under all her clothes. A framed picture of Draco and herself at the Yule Ball. His hands were on her waist; her hands were on his shoulders. She was laughing in the photo, though it looked like a cheesy smile. Draco had quite a sexy smile in it. Not the cheeky grin she loved.

Hermione felt tears roll down her face again at the thought of possibly never seeing him smile again. Ron came in and asked her if she wanted supper. She turned around, Draco saw her eyes, red and then he saw the photo. He hugged her as she cried on his repeated that same ritual every night; until Harry arrived.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been doing some studying in her room, she could hear voices and was about to ask them what was going on when she heard Harry's name and an owl.<p>

"Was that an owl I heard?" Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron looked at her, amazed to her out of her room. Ginny was the only one who acted normal with her.

"You haven't seen him have you? Apparently he's wandering about the house."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really." Harry's voice came from downstairs, all four of them ran to him instantly.

"Harry!" Hermione said, Harry noticed her eyes looked a bit sore, but he couldn't exactly be sure.

"Hello." He said, awkwardly. Ron hugged him then.

"What a lovely surprise!" Molly said, laughing. "Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

"I didn't know. Dumbledore."

"Oh, that man." Molly teased. "But then what would we do without him?"

Ron pointed at Hermione's cheek then. "You've got a bit of toothpaste." Hermione wiped it away instantly, it was toothpaste Draco had randomly recommended to her. In the library, when they were studying, they talked about her parents. He recommended Spear Mint toothpaste to her. Hermione felt like crying again, but the three friends; Harry, Ron and Hermione, went to Ron's room.

"So when did you get here?" Harry asked.

"A few days ago." Hermione stated.

"She hasn't exactly been here though.." Ron said, Hermione glared at him.

"Why? What happened?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco..he sent me a letter saying he was...breaking up with me. He didn't tell me why though, just that something would come between us and it wasn't my fault." Hermione stared at the burning piece of paper.

"Mum, sort of lost it last week too. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous."

"Oh, come on." Harry said.

"She's not alone." Hermione added. "Even my parents, and they're Muggles, know something bad's happening."

"Anyway, Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy...and it took a few days, but she came around."

"But this is Hogwarts, Dumbledore, what could be safer?" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"There's been a lot of talk recently that Dumbledore's got a bit old."

"Rubbish! He's only..what is he?" The three stared at each other.

"Hundred and fifty? Give or take a few years." Everyone started laughing. Hermione hadn't laughed in ages. It felt good. Normal.

"So..Draco gave no reason. No reason at all?" Harry asked.

Hermione speculated, tried to remember what was in the letters. She'd purposely left them at home. She didn't want to read them again. They were mostly tear-stained anyway. "He said something about a meeting. His father was taking him, though his mother didn't want him to go." The three nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LaStrange at Snape's home. They were in his study and Narcissa was there for a very particular reason - to try and stop what Voldemort had done to Draco. Forced him to become.<p>

"You should be honoured, Cissy. As should Draco." Bella snapped. Narcissa returned to her worried state.

"He's just a boy. He was dating a girl, they broke up. I haven't seen him for the past few days!"

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco."

"Severus." She whispered, standing up.

"Swear to it." Bella said. "Make the Unbreakable Vow."She paused and added: "Its just emtpy words, he'll give it his best effort ,but when it matters most he'll just slither back into his hole." She stopped and walked past them. "Coward."

"Take out your wand." Snape said.

* * *

><p>At Fred and George's joke and gift shop, it was full of eager students. Hermione and Ginny stood awkwardly together at the love potion area.<p>

"Hello ladies." George and Fred said together. "Love potions, eh?"

"Yeah, they really do work."

"Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own." Hermione looked up at Ginny, why hadn't she heard this?

"Meaning?"

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's none of your business." Then trudged off, the twins went back to selling goods. Her mione put the love potion down and looked up. A cute blonde guy was staring at her. Hermione looked away and walked towards Harry. She wouldn't date anyone. Not yet anyway.

"Come on, let's go." Ron said. Harry laughed and Hermione followed the two out of the shop.

"How are Fred and George doing it? Half the Alley's closed down." Hermione thought that was a bit of an understatement actually. It seemed to be the only shop open.

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." Ron said.

"I reckon he's right." Harry added.

"On, no." Hermione said staring at the empty, broken-in shop. "Everyone got their wands from Ollivander's." The three walked in the abandoned shop. Glass covered the floor, it was so dark inside that Hermione was afraid just standing in the doorway.

"Harry?" Ron asked, Hermione and Harry rushed over to the window he was staring out of. Hermione's heart sank when she saw Draco. "Is it me, or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed." She heard Harry whisper Ron's name, then she felt the two momentarily stare at her, before back at Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco looked around and followed her down an alley.

The three left the shop and peered down the alley they'd just walked down. Hermione could smell the deodrant Draco had used. It made her heart sink again. Yet she put on a brave face for her friends, determined to find out why Draco Malfoy had broken up with her.

The three marched down the alley after them. Then they watched as they two walked into Borgin and Burke. A light came on at the back moments later. They made their way up a pipe and onto the roof.

Hermione's breath caught as she watched Draco stroking this large, what looked like a cross between a wardrobe and a box. She looked at his arm and his sleeve was a bit further down from his wrist. She saw what looked like a tatoo, she couldn't tell what it was though, and it was only the bottom of it. Perhaps it was a watch.

* * *

><p>On the train, it felt ordinary. Hermione wasn't sure if it was a good-ordinary or a bad-ordinary. She'd already seen Draco...it wasn't that scary. Whether she could face him alone scared her.<p>

"So what was Draco doing with that weird looking cabinet? And who were all those people? Don't you see, it was a ceremonym an initiation."

"Stop it, Harry. I know where you're going with this." Hermione shook her head as she spoke.

"It's happened. He's one of them."

"One of what?" Ron asked.

"Harry is under the impression, Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with something like Malfoy?"

"Well, then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkers? Browsing for furniture? Why else would he break up with-" Hermione sighed. "Sorry, Hermione. But we need to talk about this." Hermione nodded. "Look, his father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense. Besides, Hermione saw it with her own eyes."

"I told you, I don't know what I saw." Hermione said.

"I need some air." Harry left then, he took his hold-all with him.

* * *

><p>On the train, Draco was bsy checking his hold-all had the address his father gave him to send letters. Suddenly, a black cloud went through the carriage. Draco would've screamed had he not been so concerened. Perhaps it was another Death Eater, his father.<p>

"What was that? Blaise?" He asked

"Don't know." Blaise said.

"Relax, boys. It's probably just a first-year messing around." Pansy said, "Come on, Draco. Sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Draco peered round and sat down in his seat.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school." Draco stared out the window. "I think I'd pitch myself off the astronomy tower if I had to continue for another two years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked.

"Let's just say that you won't see me wasting my time with Granger this year." It took strength to say that. His father had found the letters he'd kept from Hermione and abused him. His father told him what to write in his final letter to Hermione, especially the 'pure-blood' part at the end.

Blaise laughed. "Amused, Blaise?" Draco asked. "We'll see just who's laughing in the end." Draco heard a noise, then looked up, a bag of some sort moved. Draco didn't even have to wonder who it was. Harry Potter. Spying on him. Of course.

* * *

><p>The train arrived at the train station, Pansy and Blaise went to leave the carriage. "You two go on. I wanna check something." Draco said.<p>

* * *

><p>The train arrived at the train station, Hermione and Ron left their carriage. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking down the train.<p>

"He's probably already on the platform, come on." Ron shrugged. The two got off the train and made their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco picked up his bag off the over-head, waited for everyone to get off the train, then slammed the door, followed by shutting the blind; all the blinds. "Didn't Mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" Draco turned around, and got out his wand. "<em>Petrificus Totalus." <em>He saw a momentary flash of Harry hit the seat, then nothing. He slowly walked towards the broken table. Then felt for the invisibility cloak and threw it off Harry. "Oh yeah..she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." He kicked Harry's noise, picked up the invisibility cloak and said: "That's for my father. Enjoy your ride back to london!" He threw the cloak back on him and got off the train.

Draco knew Hermione would guess it was him. She'd possibly confront him later. However, he had overheard his father tell Snape to keep tabs on everything Draco did. Kicking Harry in the face would perhaps make his father forgive him for dating a mudblood.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to try and do 2,000 words each chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a review, thanks!<strong>


	13. Half Blood Prince Part 2

**R.I.P. Those who were killed in the most awful way ten years ago today, 9/11 2001.**

**And for those of you who lost someone close to them, whether it be a parent, a sibling, grandparent, cousin, aunt, uncle or a friend. My heart is with you all today.**

Chapter 02

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were eating together on the dining table in the hall. It was already pudding and Harry still hadn't arrived...neither had Draco. Draco walked in then, he headed towards the Slytherin table, but took a quick glance at Gryffindor's table. He met Hermione's eyes, their gazes locked. Ron's voice broke the transe. "Don't worry. He'll be here in a minute." Ron took another spoonful of Jelly and Ice-cream. So Hermione hit him with her book.

"Will you stop eating?" She said furiously to him. "Your best friend is missing!"

Ron looked behind her. "Oi. Turn around, you lunatic." Hermione, Ginny and Ron looked down the hall and saw Harry walking next to Luna with a blood-stained cloth.

"He's covered in blood again." Hermione looked at Draco once more, he was pointing at Harry next to Blaise, both were laughing. She scowled and looked away. "Why is it he's always covered in blood?"

"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron said. Harry reached the empty spot on the table.

Hermione leant across and whispered to him. "Where have you been?" she asked. "What happened to your face?"

"Later." Hermione relaxed again. "What've I missed?"

Ron sighed. "Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled for it to say, huh? It's a hat, isn't it?" Harry nodded.

Dumbledore started a speech then. "Very best of evenings to you all. First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Horace Slughorn." Students and Proffesors applauded as Horace stood up and waved. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Proffesor Snape." A lot of students whispered Snape to each other at the same time, then clapped questioningly. Hermione glanced at Draco. He was surrounded by other slytherins clapping wildly and cheering. He rested his head on his hand, he glanced at Hermione. He moved his hand off his face and rested it on the table. Hermione sighed and listened to the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

* * *

><p>Since she had a free period, Hermione decided to head to Potions class early. Some other students were there, so she took a book and waited. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy walked in then. They each took a book and Draco lead them to the opposite side of the room to where Hermione was standing. Hermione sighed and watched Slughorn come in and welcome them. He started showing them different potions and mixing them. "Pay attention to detal in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning." Harry and Ron interrupted his speech. "Ah. Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see."<p>

"Ron Weasley, sir." Ron said, looking smug. Hermione heard someone gasp, she glanced at Draco who looked...handsome with half of his face in the light and half-shadowed. It reminded Hermione of his personality. The Hermione heard heavy breathing and noticed it was a girl in pigtails next to her. She also had a pink headband. She reminded Hermione of a younger version of Umbridge, whom they had the pleasure of dealing with in the fourth year.

Hermione hadn't even noticed Slughorn was still speaking. "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out."

"Sorry Sir, I haven't actually got my book yet, and nor has Ron."

"Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard." He pointed at the large oak cupboard in the corner of the room. "Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?" Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss..?"

"Granger, sir." She paused and stared at the pots. "That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum." Hermione felt a wave of unexpected relief when she stood near Draco. She could hear his breathing and it felt...relaxing. "And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It gives one the ability to transform into someone else with a hair of the other person's. It's terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia." Hermione inhaled a breath of it. "The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them." Hermione inhaled another breath. "For example, I smell.." Hermione inhaled yet another breath. "Deodrant and," The deodrant was the smell outside Ollivander's earlier, "Soap and.." Whenever they'd held hands or anything, Hermione's hands always smelt of soap afterwards. "Spearmint toothpaste..." hermione walked away then. She met Draco's gaze, but quickly looked away again. Draco watched her walk away. He could smell spearmint toothpaste as well, she'd tried it after he out-of-the-blue recommended it to her. He felt like such an idiot afterwards.

"Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession." Five girls, the one with the pigtails, a girl from Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson, Katie, and anothe rgirl from from Slytherin all inched towards the potion. "And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." He put the lid on it, the girls sighed and walked back. Katie stopped.

"Sir? You haven't told us what's in that one." She nodded at a vial containing a clear liquid.

"Oh, yes." He spinned it out of the holding place. "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious litte potion known as the Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as.."

"Liquid Luck." Hermione finished for him.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid Luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavours succeed." _Perhaps I'll be able to find out about Draco..._thought Hermione. _Perhaps I'll be able to get rid of this blasted thing..._thought Draco. "At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the students who, in the hour that remains manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death...recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books." The students quickly searched through their books. "I should point out, however, only once did a students manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Harry somehow managed to brew a perfectly good Draught of Living Death and Hermione's hair practically blew up, it was the quidditch try-outs. Hermione was invited by the boys to go, and Ginny was the one who forced her. Hermione saw Ron look up and she waved. Then she saw the guy that was looking at her in Fred and George's shop. She saw the two chat, then the guy looked up at Hermione again. It frustrated her. The only one she had feelings for, strong feelings at that, was Draco. If he was his normal self he'd be annoyed, jealous that this guy was trying to go out with her.<p>

The game started and Hermione sat awkwardly. Half of her wanting to enjoy the game, the other half thinking of Draco..and only Draco. When they'd left potions class that morning, the two had left side-by side together. Hermione felt his fingers again, for a moment. Then when they got out of the narrow Hallfway, he walked away from her. She felt him hesistate. She knew he was forced to break up with her. Something would come between them if they were together and Hermione was determined to find out what.

She watched the game nervously. She saw the guy that had been checking her out again. This time he wasn't watching her, but focusing on becoming keeper. Later, Hermione would tell herself she did this for Ron. Right now, though, she was thinking of Draco. Only Draco. That's who she was doing this for. She silently whispered: "_Confundus." _When the ball came at the guy, he moved to the left. He looked at his broom confusingly. hermione felt a rush of pride. She giggled slightly when she realised Draco would be proud of her. Then she remembered they weren't speaking.

* * *

><p>In the common room, Ron was boadting about his excellent keeper skills. "I have to admit I thought I was gonna miss that last one." he sighed and added: "I hope Cormac's npt taking it too hard." Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, she'd told him what she'd done. He laughed and sarcastically said:'You, breaking the rules? Never!'. "He's got a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac." Hermione dropped the Newspaper she was reading.<p>

She shrugged and said: "He's vile."

"I thought that was your type?"

Hermione sighed. "No I like blonde guys..who sometimes flick their hair out of their eyes and laugh when...when I tell them that I have to study and not snog.." Harry coughed and Hermione realised she'd been talking out loud, so went back to reading her newspaper.

"Have you ever heard of this spell? Sectumsempra?" Harry asked, showing her the book with all the right answers on it.

"No, I haven't and if you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in."

"Not bloody likely. He's top of the class. He's even better than you Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius." Hermione dropped her newspaper again. "What?" Then she turned to Harry.

"I'd like to know whose that book was. Let's have a look shall we?" He immediately slammed the book shut, got up and backed away from Hermione.

"No." Hermione got up and followed him.

"Why not?"

He stroked the book. "The binding is fragile."

Hermione scoffed. "The binding is fragile?"

"Yeah." She laughed and Ginny carefully stole the book from Harry.

"Who's the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Who?"

"That's what it says here: 'This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince.'" Ginny's face was full of satisfaction. Hermione glared at Harry. Ginny threw the 'fragile' book back at him. Hermione and Ginny giggled at him.

* * *

><p>Hermione went to the library, to try and find out who the Half-Blood Prince was. So far, she had found no reference to the Half-Blood Prince in many of the books she'd read. Then she remembered the corner in the library she used to meet Draco. She wondered if..perhaps either a reference was there or he was. Slowly, she crept towards it.<p>

The corner was slightly cut off with other book shelves. There was a narrow entrance to it. Even then there were only about Five cupboards there, a window took up one side of the wall. Hermione entered the area. Draco Malfoy jumped when he saw her. He was studying a book. He picked up the book and put it back, then he turned towards her. She knew what his plan was.

"You're not leaving." She ordered. Draco glared at her. "I want an explanation." She crept towards him and lowered her voice, "Harry seems to think you're a Death Eater."

Draco moved some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "My father found out about us. He's got..a proffesor keeping tabs on me. I've gotta go." He didn't move and neither did Hermione.

"We need to talk, do you have a free period while this professor is teaching?" Draco backed away from her.

"No. It's dangerous for you to be close to me, I should.." He walked off. And so, Hermione continued her search.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, don't you feel sorry for them both? I feel sorry for Hermione more kind-of, though that last part has me feeling sorry for Draco too. Please leave a review! Thank-you xo<strong>


	14. Half Blood Prince Part 3

**P.s. In the three broomsticks Harry tells Ron to sit next to him, but I've swapped it to Hermione. I've also cut the ginny-random-whats-his-face guy snogging part out.**

**2,500 words. Lucky you.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 03<span>

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks and sat on the nearest table. "No, sit beside me." Harry said to Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"Okay then." She moved and sat down beside him. A man came up behind Ron.

"Something to drink?" He asked. Hermione didn't even notice. She saw Draco head towards the stairs, he stared at her for an instance, sighed and went upstairs. The man returned with their drinks. Slughorn came up behind Ron.

"Hey, my boy!"

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you." Hermione saw Draco come back downstairs, at first she thought he was walking towards her, then he went up to Professor Sprout at the fireplace. At first Hermione wondered if it was Sprout who was the mystery professor, then she shrugged that off and turned back to Harry and Slughorn. Ron was glaring at her, he shook his head and Hermione weakly smiled at him. "Listen, my boy, in the old days I used to throw together the occasional supper party, for the select student or two. Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honour, sir." Slughorn turned away, Draco brushed past Hermione.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy!" Slughorn said, Draco sighed at turned to him. "Would you like to attend my Dinner Party?"

Draco stared intently at him. "Sure, sir." Draco went back to Sprout.

"You would be welcome too, Granger." Slughorn added.

"I'd be delighted, sir."

"Splendid. Look for my owl. Good to see you, Wallenby." Hermione snorted at Slughorn's name for Ron.

"What you playing at?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him." Harry said.

"No, not you. Her!" He pointed at Hermione.

"Me?"

"You heard me, Draco's going to this thing."

Hermione shrugged. "So?"

"So? He could be a death eater Hermione!" Harry warned.

"Well, why are you going then?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject. She knew it wasn't wise to keep Draco a secret _again_, but it was the only way.

"Like I said Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him."

"Get to know him?"

"I don't know. It must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask." Draco turned back, as he past the table he turned to her.

"You've got a little bit..." Draco reached out to above her lips, and wiped the cream away with one finger. He then put thatfinger in his mouth as a joke and left.

"That's bloody disgusting." Ron moaned, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did he really just..just do that?"

"Hermione, what do you think you're playing at?"

"Nothing!" She argued. Then she lowered her voice. "Look, isn't that good if he's still willing to do that-"

"You mean he's done that before?" Ron made a gesture as if he was about to be sick.

"Look, this could mean he's not a deatheater and it's just that his father might be. For all we know, that could be someone who's pretending to be Drake."

"Drake?" Ron asked. "You're mental."

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron and Harry were in Professor McGonagall's classroom. Katie had just been cursed. She was delivering a necklace to Dumbledore and touched it. Then she lay on the floor, practically dead.<p>

"Yes she was cursed." McGonagall said.

"It was Malfoy." Harry said, Hermione looked at him. She'd seen Malfoy go upstairs...but surely he wouldn't do such a thing like that?

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter."

"Indeed." Snape agreed. "Your evidence?"

"I just know." Hermione was still glaring at him. How could he accuse Malfoy? Yes it was suspicious, that would be like Hermione ratting out his feelings for Ginny to Ron.

"You just...know." Hermione only heard a heart beat durmming loudly in her head, it wasn't loud enough to cut over Snape's ridiculous lectures. "Once again, you astonish with your gifts, Potter. Gifts only mere mortals could dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you."

The three left quickly. As soon as they went out the room, they turned to Harry. "What was that about?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and pushed them into a corner further away from the door in case Snape was eavesdropping. "Look, I saw him go upstairs to the bathrooms. Ask Hermione, she saw him too." The boys glared at her.

"Still, you didn't need to blame him. Have you thought that-"

"Oh, give it a rest Hermione." Ron interrupted her. "Stop trying to stand up for him. You might just have to accept that he is a Death Eater." Hermione stared at him. It was true; she denied it every time one of them brought up the subject. Slowly, she turned around and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>In Hermione's dormitory, only Lavender and Parvati, along with Ginny were there. "I heard from Padma that Seamus is dating a third year." Parvati added to their conversation.<p>

Lavender chuckled. "Really?" Then she turned to Hermione. "Hermione do you know if Ron's seeing anyone?"

Hermione looked up from the picture of her and Draco at the Yule Ball. It didn't make her cry anymore, but get that feeling she had when he tucked her hair behind her ear. A tingly feeling. "Huh? Oh, no. Not that I'm aware of."

"Who are you thinking about?" Ginny asked. Parvati leaned over and saw the picture. She sighed.

"Are you back together or something?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, Ginny don't tell your brother I told you this." Ginny made a fake gesture of zipping up her lips. "I saw him in the library. I asked him why he broke up with me...he said it'd be dangerous for me to be around him." The other girls raised their eyebrows and dipped in the bowl of sweets again.

* * *

><p>"'Dangerous to be around him'?" Ginny quoted from their conversation the previous day. "Dangerous to be-"<p>

"Ginny, give it a rest. Harry and Ron will be here soon." They'd been in the Dining Hall around thirty minutes. Usually, Harry and Ron came around know and Hermione would sit with them while they ate to talk. Draco had come about ten minutes previous. Though now he was gone. Hermione sighed as she stared at the empty seat. Ginny interrupted her silence.

"Exactly, I need answers."

"So do I!" Hermione moaned. "I've told you exactly what he told me, I want answers too Ginny, answers he won't give me." Ginny shut up and the boys came.

"Morning." Harry said, there was an awkward tension when he saw Ginny. Hermione nearly laughed at how they both had feelings for each other, yet hadn't said anything. Or had they? She'd need to find out.

"Has 'Drake' been here yet?" Ron said, glancing behind him.

"Yes he has actually, your point being?" Ron glanced at Harry.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione went to the owlery to see if her parents had managed to reply to her letter yet. Hermione jumped when she saw Draco.<p>

"The dinner party's tonight. Slughorn's." Draco said.

Hermione nodded and headed to check her mail. "So it is."

"I heard Ron tell you not to go.." He added. "Don't worry. I'm not going." He looked away.

"You're not?" She asked. He turned to face her again. "Sorry, it's just..I was hoping to see you there."

Draco sighed. "I told you, it's dangerous for you to be around me."

"Why Draco? What's wrong with you?" She inched closer to him. He put his hands on the railings.

"What isn't wrong with me." Hermione stood next to him. She put one of her hands over his. With it being winter, she was wearing gloves. He wasn't.

"If you don't tell me what's going on..I can't help you. First of all, it's winter. You need gloves." He smiled. "Come on, where's that Draco I know and love?"

His smile went back to a frown. "I thought you'd stopped loving me..after I.."

"Broke up with me?" Hermione asked, he nodded. "It's not like a switch Draco," he turned to her. "I mean, I didn't fall in love with you just like that." she moved the hand that wasn't holding his and meant to click her fingers, wearing gloves it didn't work. Draco chuckled, Hermione frowned. "I'm not just gonna fall out of love with you like that either. Especially not when I know that you were forced to do this." She held his other hand. Then they just stared at each other. "When will I see you again?" she asked.

Draco dropped her hands. "You won't." Then he left.

* * *

><p>"Ah. Miss Weasley. Come in, come in." Slughorn said after Hermione's embarassing my-mum-and-dad-are-dentists story. Thankfully Draco wasn't there to hear any of that. No wonder he wasn't coming, Hermione might've done the same. Her eyes were red-stained. She'd told them the other night that she and Dean had been fighting a lot.<p>

"Look at her eyes." She whispered to Harry. "They've been fighting again, her and Dean."

"Sory. I'm not usually late." Harry stood up. Hermione heard some giggles from around the room and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"No matter. You're just in time for dessert, that is, if Belby's left you any." Horace told her. Harry and Ginny reluctantly sat down then.

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. "What?" He murmured.

"Nothing." Hermione replied. She went back to eating her pudding, when she looked up, Cormac, the one that had been checking her out before, was sucking his fingers. Hermione looked away feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>The following day, Hermione and Harry were in the dining hall waiting for Ron. The Slytherin and Gryffindor match was today. "I heard Draco's dropped out as seeker." Harry said. Hermione glanced at him, then sipped her drink. "It's obvious you've met up with him at some point or another. Did..did he say anything?"<p>

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." She glanced up and saw Draco on his own at his breakfast table. A tray of sandwiches was in front of him. Though, he wasn't eating. He was wearing simple black again. If he had long black hair, he'd look like Snape. Ron walked up to the table and blocked Hermione's view of him.

"So how was it, then?" Ron asked.

"How was what?" Hermione questioned.

"Your dinner party? Did Draco show?"

"No he didn't, and it was pretty boring actually, though I think Harry enjoyed dessert." Hermione glanced at him. Lavender walked up to them then.

"Good luck today, Ron. I know you'll be brilliant." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron.

* * *

><p>At the match, Hermione noted that Harry was right. Draco wasn't the Slytherin keeper anymore. Hermione looked at the stands, she knew it was pointless and he wouldn't be there either. So Hermione focused on the game, Harry had given Ron liquid luck, so they were doing well. The crowd chanted: 'Weasley!' Not knowing what really gave him the skills.<p>

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Hermione made her way to the library, it would shut soon for christmas holidays, so she wanted to get some books to occupy her over the holidays. While in there, she saw a figure in her and Draco's corner. She knew who it was and entered it. "Harry told me you dropped out as keeper?"<p>

"I did." Draco nodded.

"Why? I thought you loved Quidditch.." He hovered over some of the bookshelves.

"I did. But..." He paused. "I couldn't play anymore, it'd be too dangerous." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her. "This isn't about Quidditch, it's about you and me isn't it?" He met her eyes and she nodded. That's another thing she loved about Draco. He could always see straight through her questions. He drew in a breath. "I can't date you because I'm too dangerous at the moment and...I don't love you anymore." He quickly brushed past her and left the library. Hermione chose some books, as soon as she left the library she fought the urge to break down in tears.

* * *

><p>Back in the common room, she still didn't tell anyone what had happened with Draco, the less people who knew, the less people would ask her if she was alright. Everyone was still chanting 'Weasley!' at the top of their voices.<p>

"You really shouldn't have done it." Hermione said.

"I know. I suppose I could've just used a Confundus Charm." He stared at her.

"That was different. Cormac, he's a douche.. that was tryouts. This was an actual game." Harry reached in his pockets and pulled out a vial with a clear liquid inside it. "You didn't put it in." Harry shook his head. "Ron only thought you did." Harry nodded. The two looked back at Ron, and Lavender pulled him down and kissed him. Then at the top of her voice she screamed, 'I'm in love!'. Hermione turned around and left, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg the next part is going to be sooo sad. Literally. <strong>


	15. Half Blood Prince Part 4

**Again, more scene edits here. On the train, Hermione isn't with them at the start, lavender comes and writes on the window 'L + R' in a heart, then Hermione leaves. Well I'm gonna change that.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 04<span>

Hermione heard footsteps behind her on the stairs, she glanced back and Harry sat down next to her. Hermione wiped her eyes again. The birds fluttered round her wildly. They seemed happy despite the cold draft coming from the window. "Charms spell. I'm just practicing." Hermione sniffed.

"Well, they're really good." Harry complimented. Then he sat down next to her. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I have seen him. We've spoken, but we're not together. Once in the owlery and about two or three times in the library. He-he told me he was too dangerous and that he didn't love me anymore..." Harry nodded. The two then heard giggles coming from around the corner. Lavender and Ron came round the corner, the tension in the air rose when they saw them.

"Oops. I think this room's taken." Lavender laughed.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked. Hermione stood up.

"_Oppugno_." She said. The birds fluttered above her head and aimed themselves at Ron. She cried again, Harry sat on a lower step down so she could cry on his shoulder.

"And you're mad at Ron because he's with someone and you're not?" He said the words like they were a question.

"N-no, just be-because..." Her voice trailed off and Harry shushed her.

Meanwhile, Draco watched from the astronomy tower. He could see her faintly through the window she was near. Draco sighed. Of course he loved her! That was the only thing he could say for her to stay away from him. He was a death eater; she couldn't be near him. It wasn't safe.

* * *

><p>In the library, while waiting for Harry, Hermione went to her's and Draco's corner. He wasn't there; she never expected him to be. Hermione sighed, remembering the previous year when he asked her to the Yule Ball, she laughed and told him that assuming she was going with him was completely stupid. Then he'd twirled her round and kissed her. Hermione sighed. Then she had an idea. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote on it. Then she slipped it under a book, with an edge poking out. Hopefully Draco would see it.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've never been to this part of the castle." Draco heard Luna say. "At least not while awake. I sleepwalk you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed." Luna and Harry passed him without even seeing him. Draco sighed and re-read the note Hermione had left for him.<p>

_Draco,_

_Slughorn's having a christmas party this evening. Please come. Even if you don't love me, I love you and I want to see you there. If anyone asks, tell them you were invited._

_Always, Granger._

Draco gritted his teeth. Rumours were she'd asked Cormac officially to the dinner party. Draco knew that Cormac really liked her and it bothered him. Bothered him because Hermione might not be his girlfriend anymore. But it felt like she was still his.

* * *

><p>Draco walked up to the room where everyone hit things. He had a green apple and he placed it inside the cupboard. "<em>Harmonia Nectere Passus<em>." He always remembered the spell. Harmonia in the beginning reminded him of Hermione. Though, it didn't need to remind him. He was always thinking of her, how what he was doing was wrong and how it would've teared them apart had she found out.

He re-opened the cupboard and the apple was gone. It was empty again. He shut the door and repeated the words again. He opened the door and there it was, a green apple, with a bite taken out of it.

* * *

><p>At the christmas party, Hermione was having fun, well the most fun she'd had in a while, until she realised that Cormac was leading her to some mistletoe. "I'm just going to have some air, wait for me." She demanded the three words at the end.<p>

It was nice and romantic outside, there were bars preventing her jumping out the window to escape. It was on the first floor, so she wouldn't die. There were about twelve inches of snow outside. It was still snowing now. She heard someone near the curtain, at first she thought it was Cormac, then it turned out to be Harry. "Hermione. What are you doing? And what happened to you?"

"I've just escaped. I mean, left Cormac under the mistletoe."

"Cormac? That's who you invited?" Harry asked.

"I thought it would annoy Draco the most." She confessed. The two looked back inside to the party, where Slughorn was chatting to all the members. "He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant." She was referring to Cormac, not Draco.

A student came in with a tray of food. "Dragon tartare?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Harry shook his head, but it was Hermione who spoke.

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath." The waiter said.

"On second thoughts," Hermione snatched the tray off him and he left. "Might leave Cormac at bay." She started eating one. "Oh, God, here he comes." Hermione crouched on the floor, watched him just enter and then scrambled off.

Hermione went over to Ginny. "Hey, I heard you came with Cormac!" She said, then she turned to Dean "I'll just be a second." Dean nodded and walked off. Ginny grabbed Hermione aside. "I also heard you've been avoiding him all night. What's wrong with you? He's gorgeous and you're both single!"

"Uh, don't remind me." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to be with him all night. I don't want to be with him at all." Just then the door opened and the girls turned to see the late-comer.

Mr. Filch walked in, dragging a scurrying Draco with him. Draco tantrumed. "Get your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" Draco saw the audience and quietened down, he saw Hermione and looked away in embarrassment.

"Professor Slughorn, i just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." He met Hermione's eyes again, only for an instant. Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye that Cormac was standing next to her.

"Okay, okay. I was gate-crashing. Happy?"

Snape walked up to him. "I'll escort him out." Filch let go of him, but Draco's gaze stayed locked with Snape's.

"Certainly, Professor." That was all Hermione needed to prove to herself that her suspicions were correct. From the start, she suspected Snape. Now she knew it was true. Slughorn told everyone to carry on 'partying'.

* * *

><p>Snape pulled Draco aside to a wall. "Maybe I did date Granger. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"<p>

"Please." Snape said. "You weren't trying to see her. You know that, I know that."

"Still, what I told Filch was true. She did invite me."

Snape thrushed him against the wall. "I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow."

"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. Out of all others. Me. And I won't fail him."

"Perhaps I was wrong," Snape raised his voice. "This is about the girl, you're afraid her heart didn't choose you, and is now choosing someone else, because you're not good enough for her! You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you."

"No!" Draco shouted. "I was chosen. This is my moment."

"Get off it, Draco." Snape argued. Then he left Draco by the wall. "And make sure you go back downstairs." Draco sighed heavily. Then he heard footsteps.

"Who's there? Filch?" Draco shook his head and sprinted down the corridor.

Harry's heartbeat drummed in his head. Would he tell Hermione? Should he tell Hermione? Would she even believe him if he did?

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the train nervously opposite Ron and Hermione. He'd told them what he heard Draco say the other night. Hermione moved uncomfortably. She was sat resting her chin on her knees. She was actually sort-of curled up into a ball. Draco did still love her. And he felt like she didn't love him, but loved someone else. "'Unbreakable Vow.'" Ron said. "You sure that's what Snape said?"<p>

"Positive. Why?" Hermione listened to their conversation, she didn't say anything though.

"Well, it's just you can't break an Unbreakable Vow."

"I-I'd worked that out for myself, funnily enough." Harry added.

"You don't understand." Ron said, then they looked at the window, Hermione followed their gazes. "Oh, bloody hell." Lavender was there. She exhaled on the window Then drew a heart and wrote inside: _R + L xx_ then drew an arrow through the heart. Afterwards she exhaled over it again and whispered: 'I miss you' though you could barely hear her through the shut door.

"Lovely." Harry said.

"All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look." Ron moved near to him.

"I'll take your word for it." Harry pushed him away. They looked back at the window then, this time Draco appeared. He met all of their eyes, Hermione's for the longest before marching away again. Hermione sighed. She could feel the two boys's gazes on her.

"So, what happens to you? What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked.

"You die." Ron said. "So, if Snapes made an Unbreakable Vow, what d'you think that means?"

Harry stared at Hermione. "Draco Malfoy is-"

"Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater!" Hermione shouted. She felt tears go down her face again. "Sorry."

"Hermione, we know you don't believe this. But...you've got to admit. It is pretty suspicious." Ron muttered.

Hermione looked at them both. "But it was going so well." Ron patted her on the back.

"Let's talk about something else then."

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were walking down the corridor. Hermione was reading the newspaper about the mysterious disapperances of witches and wizards. Harry had told her how Death Eaters came to the Weasley's household and set fire to their house. "It's so easy for them to get to you." Hermione commented. "You're blood lucky you weren't killed. You have to realize who you are, Harry."<p>

"I know who I am, Hermione, all right? You have to realize who Draco Malfoy is." She stopped and turned to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You know what it means." They continued walking. "Sorry."

They came to Ron and Lavender. "Lav, come on. Of course I'll wear it."

She giggled. "That's my Won-Won."

"Excuse me, I have to go and vomit." Hermione joked, but she did turn around and head to the library. The problem was that she didn't want to date Ron, it was just their 'love' sickened her. Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what did you think of that chapter? Hmm next is going to be hard because the next few scenes are Harry ones, with Ron...damn.<strong>


	16. Half Blood Prince Part 5

**In case anyones confused about this chapter being put up twice, I noticed mistakes and edited it. So it's mistake-free? + alsdo first part has been added to.**

**Btw, Ron gets poisoned + then they see katie bell + then Harry uses 'Sectumsempra' on Draco. Well now Ron gets poisoned, is still in the infirmary when Harry and Hermione see Katie Bell (girl who was cursed) + then Draco gets sent to the infirmary as well. Yes it sounds confusing. Just read the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 05<span>

Ginny came in the dorm laughing. All of the dorm were there, Hermione, Lavender, Padma and Pavarti. Ginny was their frequent visitor. "Ron's in love with Romilda Vane!" The girls all stared at her.

"Come again?" Lavender asked.

Ginny sighed. "Ron told Fred, who told George, who told all the other boys in the dorm, including Dean, who told me that Ron's in love with Romilda Vane!" That's when a light went off in her head and she realised Lavender, Ron's girlfriend, was in the room. "Sorry." Lavender screeched and brushed past her. "Where's she gone?" The girls all shrugged. Hermione was secretly pleased. You see, ever since Lavender and Ron satrted dating, Lavender kept joking to Hermione that she'd replace her.

"So. Can we talk about something besides Ron Weasley now?" Hermione joked. Everyone laughed. Though Hermione felt an awkward tension at the end as if they expected her to say something about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>It turned out Ron had been poisoned. Hermione and Harry couldn't visit him just yet, so were in the cafeteria waiting. "Harry." Hermione whispered watching Katie Bell walk past him. "That's Katie." The look he gave her was confused. "Katie Bell." Harry got up, picked up his 'Advanced Potion Making' copy and went up to her. Hermione couldn't hear what was being said, but followed their gazes down the hall.<p>

Draco Malfoy stood, watching Harry. He was stood near Hermione, only about three metres away from her. He instantly walked away, quickly. He left the hall and made his way to the boys bathroom. He heard Harry's footsteps behind him, but continued walking. Snape was right. He was scared. Scared someone close to Hermione would find out and tell her. Then she'd never want to speak to him again.

His breathing got heavier when he reached the bathroom. He turned on a tap and just stared at his stupid reflexion in the mirror. He looked dangerous. He felt dangerous. He quickly cupped some water in his hands, splashed it on his face and began to sob. He heard slower footsteps behind him.

"I know what you did, Malfoy." Harry said. "You hexed her, didn't you?" Draco turned around and met Harry's eyes. He threw his own book of advanced potions at him. Harry threw some spell back at him, breaking the mirror and one of the sinks. Draco threw another spell at him. Then waited. He looked under the cubicle walls. He saw two hands placed on the floor slabs. As soon as Harry's face appeared he threw another spell at him. The two threw more spells at each other, until they came face-to-face again, before Draco could do anything, Harry shouted a spell he'd never heard of before. "Sectumsempra!" Draco was knocked flying backwards by an unberable pain. He could saw red and he gasped in pain. He started sobbing again and wished for Hermione to be there. Eventually he blacked out.

* * *

><p>At the infirmary, Harry rushed in. "Where have you been?" Hermione shouted at him. She'd seen him follow Draco and was afraid of what he'd done.<p>

"Look, Hermion-" Just then Snape came in carrying Draco Malfoy and placed him on the bed next to Ron and Hermione. He exchanged a glance with Harry, before the nurse spoke.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Hermione glared at Harry.

"A student used some powerful magic on him, nurse. I'm sure he'll be fine after a little rest." The nurse nodded and Snape left.

"I'll just be leaving to get some supplies from Hagrid," she said, then she left. Hermione turned her chair round to Draco.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"It's that spell isn't it?" Ginny asked. "Sectumsempra. For enemies." Harry nodded and didn't meet Hermione's accusing eyes. She turned back to Draco again.

Through his wet shirt you could see the black tatoo given by Voldemort, when you become a Death eater. "You should've told me." Hermione whispered. Draco began to mutter something, it was slightly slurred so Hermione couldn't make it out.

"Uh..Hermione..Hermione..." Hermione smiled, sat on his bed and held his hands looked at Harry, she hadn't noticed that Ginny had left.

"Oh, shut up." She smiled at him. Harry smiled at her.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Hermione lifted one of her hands and moved some of his hair to the side and started stroking it.

"Of course I do. But..you were right. He is a Death-Eater." Hermione stared at the mark. The nurse walked back in then.

"Visting hours are over. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." The two nodded.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered in Draco's ear. Then she got up and left.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room, alone. Harry sat with his Advanced Potion Making book infront of him. The others stared at him. They were all thinking the same thing. The book had somehow changed Harry, for worse. He read it everyday, every night. Now, he had used a spell on Draco that almost killed him. Hermione got a tickly feeling inside of her remembering him saying her name the day before in the infirmary.<p>

Ginny stood up and walked towards the shaking Harry. "You have to get rid of it." she said. "Today." Harry nodded. The two got up and left. "We'll be back within an hour." Ginny said. Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry and Ginny left silently.

"Harry told me Draco was in the infirmary. Well, Draco had curtains blocking my view of him, I knew someone was there." Ron said. Hermione inhaled slowly and nodded. "And that he muttered your name." Hermione nodded again. "And you held his hands and-"

"Are you going to comment on every little thing that happened?" Hermione moaned.

Ron laughed. Then he went serious again. "He's a death eater. He was right. He is too dangerous for you to be around him." Hermione sighed. "He's still in the infirmary, you know, if you want to see him." Hermione met his eyes.

"Why would you tell me something like that?"

"Because you're my friend and even though I hate him, you love him." Hermione got up and hugged him.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly.

"You're the best friend anyone could have Ron!" She said excitedly.

"Well, yeah." Ron said. Hermione shook her head and left to see Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, it was empty. The nurse wasn't there, so Hermione could go in despite it not being visiting hours. Hermione slowly entered, she saw a shadow behind the curtain where Draco was. "Who's there?" He said, he stepped around the curtain and saw her. "Oh." He said. He started moving towards her. "I was just.."<p>

"No." He stopped just infront of her, to the side. "Draco I know who you are, and I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid for you."

Draco gritted his teeth. "How did you find out? I guess Potter told you after he nearly killed me."

"Actually, I was already in the infirmary. Ron had been poisoned. You started talking. You said my name." Draco bit his lip. Then he walked so he was infront of her. "I can understand why we can't be together. You were right in your letter, it would come between us. But not in the way you thought it would." Draco held her hands. Then they kissed passionately. Draco's hands moved to her face and hers to his neck. When they stopped, they stayed in the same position, just staring at each other.

"I've missed you so much. And I never stopped loving you." Hermione nodded, she felt tears stinging her eyes again, happy tears. She was happy. They had to break up, that was obvious. She was also sad about that, but she'd rather they broke up like this, in each other's arms, neither wanting to admit the words, but knowing they had to. In her mind, it made no sense. In her heart, it made complete sense.

"But we have to break up." Hermione finished for him. They let go of each other. "When will we see each other again?"

"It depends where I go, what I do. He's ordered me to kill Dumbledore, Hermione."

Hermione slowly nodded. "But Snape made an unbreakable vow. That was to possibly do the tasks he sets you, right?" Draco, not knowing how she knew about that, just nodded. "Goodbye, Draco Malfoy."

"Goodbye, Hermione Granger." He nodded at her, then brushed past her and left the infirmary.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later, Harry had gotten the information he'd needed off Slughorn and given it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Harry went off to get a Horcrux, a necklace which contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. When they returned, Harry didn't show up for ages. Neither did Draco, though Hermione expected that. A loud crash was heard and the students ran to the courtyard. Albus Dumbledore was dead. <em>

_They watched as Harry returned and went up to the body. He crouched over him and cried. Ginny went up to him and he cried on her shoulder. Hermione and the other students cried too. They all held up their wands as a sign of respect and a dote of light beamed out. Voldemort's mark dissaperated. _

_Draco, meanwhile, had to leave with the other Death Eaters. He didn't want to, but had no choice. He followed them to his family's manor. There, he would wait for days until Hermione, Harry and Ron got captured._

* * *

><p>At the top of the astronomy tower, Ron, Harry and Hermione reflected upon the last few days of year six. "Do you think he would have done it?" Hermione asked. "Draco?"<p>

"No." Harry answered. "No, he was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing." Hermione listened and let the wind blow back her hair. Hermione looked at him and he gave her the necklace that was meant to contain a piece of Voldemort's soul. "It's fake." Hermione sighed. All that, for nothing. "Open it." Harry said.

"_To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destory it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more." _Hermione drew in a breath and said the last three letters on the small letter. "_R.A.B._" She repeated the letters again. "R.A.B.?"

"Don't know." Harry said, staring at the letter futively. "But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux." Hermione sighed. "It means it was all a waste. All of it." Ron looked up at them and smiled weakly.

"Ron's okay with it, you know." Hermione whispered. "You and Ginny. Me and Draco. But if I were you, when he's around. I'd keep the snogging to a minimum." Harry laughed.

"Draco's not coming back, Hermione. And neither am I. I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And.." Harry sighed. "I don't know where that'll lead me, but I'll let you and Ron know where I am when I can."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I've always admired your courage, Harry." She started shaking her head. "But sometimes, you can be really thick." He looked at her and vice versa. "You don't really think you're going to be able to find all those Horcuxes by yourself, do you?" The wind blew around them. "You need us, Harry." Harry sighed, knowing he'd lost this argument.

"I never realized how beautiful this place was." They stared around them at Hogwarts, then they heard a bird cry. Fawkes flew above them. Hermione and Harry followed it to the other balcony, Ron got up and joined them. "It's like it's a sign. To continue." Harry added. Hermione and Ron nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Until next time readers...until next time...<span>Dramione and the Deathly Hallows Part 1<span> followed by part 2 from remembrance._**


	17. Deathly Hallows Part 1

**I'm baaack. How long has it been? Who cares! Enjoy the chapter!**

**By the way, have any of you checked out the Tumblr page called 'You know you ship Dramione when...' if not - do it. now.**

**+ I've had to skip out about 20 minutes or so of the film (harry, ron, hermione in the Ministry of magic) so it can make sense. Sorry! **

* * *

><p><span>Dramione and The Deathly Hallows Part 1<span>

Hermione stroked the article on the front of the newspaper. "Muggle family murdered" it read. Hermione knew what that meant, Voldemort was now killing muggles too. Especially if they kjnew anything about Harry or someone close to him. Hermione sighed. She'd have to use the 'Obliviate' spell on her parents. It would mean they'd forget about her, and all trace of her would be lost, but they'd be safe. "Hermione. Tea's ready, darling." Her mother shouted for the last time up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom." Hermione shouted back to her, Hermione would remember the last time she'd said that word. How she'd cry because she'd never see her parents again. Well, she would in a moment when she obliviated their memories. But that would be it.

Hermione made her way downstairs. Her parents were watching a show about Australia. Hermione had used a spell on the t.v. so all the channels would be about Australia. She hoped that would be enough. Now she knew. They'd go without her, and never come back. "Is that in Australia?" her father asked.

"Looks wonderful, doesn't it?" Her mother replied. Hermione made one last wish before making the spell. She hoped her parents would have another child, who would be a muggle like them, and they'd have the daughter they wanted. One that had to ask them to understand things, rather than the other way around.

"_Obliviate." _Hermione whispered the spell, her wand lit up and her parents stopped speaking. There were ripples in the air behind their heads heading to the wand. Hermione glanced at pictures of her with her parents. One on her fourthbirthday, she had a sponge cake her mother had made for her. Hermione disappeared and so did the cake. Another, when she was about two, in a high-chair. Her mother next to her smiling.

There were more, a school photo taken of Hermione, she vanished leaving just the screen behind her. One of he aged two again, in a rabbit costume for halloween or easter, Hermione couldn't remember that far back. Finally, one of her standing next to her father, aged eight, in paris. That was it, Hermione had gone from their lives and they were safe.

Silently, she left the house she grew up in. The house she thought was safe. The house that was no longer hers. She walked down the driveway quickly and headed towards the train station, though she wouldn't catch the train to Hogwarts, but one to Harry's. Though she'd text Draco first. She'd block her number so if Voldemort or his father came across it.

_Used the obliviate spell on my parents. I miss you. Hope next time I see you this will all be over. xo G._

Hermione sighed, cancelled and deleted the message, then boarded the train to Harry's home.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived at Harry's empty house at the same time as everyone else. All of the remaining order of the pheonix came and prepared themselves for the polyjuice potion. Harry was talking to Fleur and Remus when Mad eye barged in. "Alright, alright. We've got to get the hell out of here. And soon." Everyone stopped talking. "Potter, you're underage which means you've still got the trace on you."<p>

"What's the trace?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you sneeze the ministry will know who wipes your nose. The point is, we have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect. Which means: Brooms, Thestrals and the like. We go in pairs. That way, if anyone's out there waiting for us," Hermione felt Ron's gaze on her. "And I reckon there will be. They won't know which Harry Potter is the real one." Mad eye reached in his jacket.

"The real one?" He pulled out some Polyjuice potion.

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." Then he shot open the cap.

"No." Harry said. "Absolutely not." He shook his head.

"I told you he'd take it well." Hermione joked. Then she remembered how she'd said those words to Draco about Ron finding out. Hermione yanked some of Harry's hair and put it in the polyjuice potion. Everyone drank it and turned into Harry Potter. Then they set off to the sky.

* * *

><p>"No!" Draco shouted at his mother. She ran up to him and cupped his face in her hands in that old-stupid mother way.<p>

"Honey, I know your girlfriend will be-"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore!" Draco shouted at his mother and as he walke away from her hold.

"Look, I know this girl will be moving with him, but you have to know that we don't have a choice. And you can't come with us. The Dark Lord himself forbade this." Draco frowned.

"Fine. But if you see her." He met his mother's eyes. Then he left the room. With a plan already in mind to see if Hermione Granger was alright.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Kenzy arrived back at the Weasley's a little later than they should have. Hermione hoped everyone was alright. She hoped Draco was alright, hoped he wasn't worrying about her safety when she was absolutely fine. "The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kenzy asked to Lupin.<p>

"Harry Potter is the best hope we have. Trust him."

"What gave you away?" He asked Harry.

"Hedwig, I think. She was trying to protect me." Hermione sighed. That meant Hedwig was dead. Then he glanced behind her. Hermione winced, then Lupin got out his wand. "Don't, he won't hurt us. Her." Hermione looked behind her. Draco was there. He was holding out his wand too, he was looking at Lupin. "Remember what Dumbledore said." Harry added. Hermione didn't even hesistate running up to him. She gave him a large hug just as Ron and Fleur came back. She and Draco kissed before breaking the embrace, making the most of the time they had left.

Fred and his father arrived back. "Get a room." Fred said to the couple, laughing.

"We the last back?"

"Where's George?" Fred asked, then it was like a lightbulb went off in their heads.

"What happened to George?" Draco asked.

"I...I don't know." Hermione responded. The two followed everyone inside. They watched as the two brothers shared a joke and it assured everyone George would be okay. Then William stepped forward.

"Mad-Eye's dead." The tension in the room rose. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and Disapparated."

George asked for some time to rest and everyone went off to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny shared, and Hermione knew Draco would have to leave, so his parents wouldn't suspect anything.

"I thought you said I'd never see you again."

"I didn't say that exactly." Draco said, he smiled the cheeky grin she loved again. "I'll be back tomorrow for the wedding. Sleep well." Then he apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione sighed and walked back to Ginny's room. Ginny scoffed.

"I can't believe you would date Draco Malfoy, you can do so much better than him you know." She complimented.

"More like he can do so much better than me. I'm a mudblood Ginny, and I have practically no money to my name. Him? He's a-"

"Pureblood, stinking-rich deatheater." Ginny finished for her. Hermione laughed then shook her head. The two rested in bed and chatted for a while. About Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. A conversation, back in year one, Hermione never thought she'd have with Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>The next day was Bill and Fleur's wedding day. Hermione knew Draco might come depending if he could get away from his parents. She also knew that she'd have to be happy whenever she saw him each time. For, not only could she be leaving soon, but for both of them, it could be the last time they see each other.<p>

Hermione was inside getting her outfit ready. For now, she'd only be wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. If she spilt anything, she'd rather it wrecked them than her dress. Shewas upstairs, deciding what make-up to wear, when Harry called her. She walked round the living room and the minister of magic was standing in the Weasley's kitchen. "To what do we owe the pleasure minister?" Harry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter." The minister replied. He looked a bit like snape, except he was wearing a blue polo-shirt and carried a brief case. Plus his hair was brown and not black.

* * *

><p>Scrimgeour placed down a rectangle-shaped object on the coffee table and stared at them. "And this is?" Harry asked.<p>

"Herein is set fourth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Hermione sighed. That was a long name, she pasued for a moment wondering how they would fit that on his grave stone. "First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator. A device of my own making, in the hope that, when things seem most dark...it will show him the light." Hermione scrutinized, unsure of what Dumbledore had meant by this. Scrimgeour gave a little black thing to Ron and the three analysed it, tying to figure out what it could be.

"Dumbledore left this for me?"

"Yeah."

"Brilliant." Ron paused. "What is it?" He clicked the button and the two lights that was on beside them flickered and went into the device. Ron then clicked it again and the lights returned to the lamps. "Wicked."

"To Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione hated her name. 'Jean'. Her middle name. It came from her great-great-aunt and it had been passed down in generations. "I leave my copy of _Romeo and Juliet _in the hope that she find it entertaining and instuctive." He carefully handed her the book.

"Does this mean that Draco and I are going to kill ourselves?" She asked hesistantly, afraid of the answer. Except Scrimgeour shrugged.

"That was all he wrote." Hermione nodded and studied the old cover of the book. It was faded and a padded cover, so it was soft to the touch.

* * *

><p>At the wedding party, irish music was being played and many families attended. Hermione walked in and saw Draco Malfoy. "Draco?" She laughed. The two hugged and she felt him sniff her hair, which only made her blush that much more.<p>

"Surprised to see me, Granger?" He raised an eyebrow and Hermione giggled.

"I just..didn't expect you to come." Draco sighed.

"My father says he has some important work to do tonight. I might..you might leave suddenly."

Hermione hugged him again and whisered to him. "I've got an undetectable extension charm on my bag. I've been ready for days." She went back down so she was level with him. The two kissed passionately. Then it was announced Fleur and Bill were coming. So the two drew back away, awkwardly giggled and began to clap for the happy couple.

"I lied before." Draco said. Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Back in fifth year, she didn't kiss me. It was just, Crabbe and Goyle told me to stay away from you for my own good. I told you that as an excuse and to see your reaction." Hermione elbowed him playfully in the ribs and laughed again.

Little did she know how this night would end.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco were dancing and chatting to other people. The most surprising person they had a conversation with was Luna Lovegood. "Oh, Hello Hermione, Draco. I must say, it was quite the surprise when you two were discovered to be a couple." Luna remarked.<p>

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Yeah, surprised me too." Draco laughed.

"By the time of the Yule Ball, I guess we were ready to tell everyone." Luna nodded and walked off.

Hermione giggled. "Okay, that was a rather weird conversation. I don't believe we-"

"Shush." Draco said, staring at the sky. Hermione followed his gaze. In doing so, she saw Harry stand up, followed by a sudden blackout and a blue orb entering the tent. Draco forced Hermione backwards.

"The ministry has fallen." Shacklebolt's voice came. "The Minister of Magic is dead." Hermione gasped. How? She'd only seen him hours ago! "They are coming." It whispered. "They are coming." The lights came back on and everyone started to murmur. Hermione turned to a frozen Draco. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered. Draco shook his head and unfroze.

"I love you too, make sure you stay safe." She nodded and felt tears sting her eyes. Suddenly, one of the Death eaters entered the tent. Followed by another. Screams echoed the tent. Drac's father appeared and someone Hermione didn't recognise. Draco pushed her towards Ron. "Go!" He shouted. "Hurry!" Ron came up to her and they then ran up to Harry. He didn't look exactly thrilled to be leaving.

* * *

><p>Hermione apparated them infront of a theatre her parents used to take her too. She, unfortunately, apparated infront of a bus, but quickly forced the boys to the side of the street. They walked through crowds of muggles, being offered sight-seeing tickets and pizza deliveries. "Where are we?" Ron frantically asked.<p>

"Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come to the theatre here with Mum and Dad." She shook her head. "I don't know why I thought of it. It just popped into my head. This way." She said, charging forward. "We need to change." She ordered them. They were in some alley they'd come across. She dipped her hand into her bag.

"How the ruddy..?" Ron asked.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." She said, giving the boys a shirt and trousers each.

* * *

><p>"What about all the people at the wedding? Ginny? Draco? Do you think we should go back?"<p>

"They were after you, mate." Ron replied. "We'd put everyone in danger by going back." Suddenly, muffled music began to get louder and the three turned around to see a woman who worked at the coffee shop there.

"Ron's right." Hermione whispered.

The coffee-shop lady cleared her throat. "Coffee?"

"A cappuccino, please." Draco and herself had gone down to Hogsmeade and on several occasions she drank a cappuccino, he drank a butter beer. She'd laughed when he'd told her he'd never had tea, coffee or 'any of that other stuff'.

"You?" She pointed at Ron.

"What she said."

"Same." Hermione would've smiled had they not just apparated from a wedding. The woman walked off.

"So where do we go from here? Leaky Cauldron?" They'd stayed at Leaky Cauldron in Year Three for a short time when Sirius Black had just escaped from Askaban.

"It's too dangerous." Hermione thought of what Draco would've said. "If Voldermort really has taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe." she looked at Harry's worried face, which reflected Ron's. She knew what they were thinking. "Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground, into hiding."

"My rucksack with all my things, I've left it at the Burrow." Hermione shook her head as the door made a noise meaning someone had just walked in. "You're joking." Hermione sighed.

"I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case." Hermione confessed. Suddenly, Harry looked up. Then everything began to go wrong again.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Draco's father shouted at him again. "Going there to see some mudblood, who is a friend of Harry Potter!" He threw some spell at Draco, who countered it with another spell.<p>

"Let me deal with this." Voldemort appeared from nowhere. Draco took a step backwards and felt his back against the wall. "We will, and believe me when I say this, find Harry Potter and when we do he and his friends shall die."

"NO!" Draco whimpered. "You hurt her and I swear I will make sure it is the last thing you do." Voldemort smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say just that. So, I'm prepared to make a compromise. The girl joins us, you can stay with her."

"But, my Lord, she is a mudblood. She is good friends with Harry Potter it-" Voldermort interrupted Lucius Malfoy.

"Silence!" The room grew to a halt. "I'm aware of the girl's situation. But we threaten Draco to get her to join us." He turned back to Draco. "Or else, say bye-bye...to the Mudblood." He walked around the room then, addressing each person. Draco stood against the wall, wishing to be anywhere else, but there.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick explanation: Ron won't be injured. You'll find out why. Don't worry I will get rid of him. *evil laugh*<strong>

Hermione, Harry and Ron had just apparated to a forest Hermione and her parents camped at when she was six. "What happened? I thought we meant to be going back to Grimmauld Place."

"We were. We were." She said in a hurry and watched Ron get up. "We were there, we were there, but Yaxley had hold of me, and I...I knew once he'd seen where we were, we couldn't stay, so I brought us here." She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, it's because of what Yaxley had whispered in her ear before they apparated to the forest.

She shook her head and got ahold of herself to do the protective enchantments. She certainly didn't want anyone stumbling across them. "Protego Totalum. Salvio Hexia."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"Protective enchantments. I don't fancy another visit like the one we had in Shaftesbury, do you?" Ron nodded, Harry glanced at him. "You two can get working on the tent." She continued doing her enchantments.

"Tent?" She heard Harry ask.

"Where are we supposed to find a tent?" Ron asked. Within an hour they'd set up the tent (using magic of course) from Hermione's bag. The three made a pact not to apparate unless absolutely necessary incase anything bad happened again.

* * *

><p>That night, Hermione got a few personal belongings for each of them from her bag. "Harry, it's the book with photos of your parents." She handed him the book given to him first year by Hagrid.<p>

"Thanks." Hermione pulled out another belonging.

"The daily prophet!" Ron shrieked. "Third year, remember? I went to Egypt on that holiday my dad won." Hermione remembered her third year too, she'd started to develop feelings for Draco Malfoy and the two began secretly dating.

Hermione pulled out the final belonging and knew what it would be. She traced the outline of Malfoy's tuxedo. The picture of them at the Yule Ball, obviously. It was a photo copy though and not in a frame. Harry coughed awkwardly, then he handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." Hermione weakly smiled at him. The three sat there in silence, looking at loved ones who were dead or possibly dead.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Hermione had spent about two hours crying silently to herself in the night, the three, well not Ron who claimed Hermione and Harry were better at spells, attempted to destory the Horcrux. "You first." Hermione said to Harry.<p>

"_Dissendium." _The Horcrux flew off the log and onto a ground covered in leaves, smoke came from it, but didn't appear affected at all.

"_Incendio." _Hermione tried. Flames came from the Horcrux and soon died out, and again appeared unaffected.

"_Expulso." _The same thing happened as Harry's first attempt. It flew into the air, with smoke flying off it, yet unaffected. "_Diffindo._" Harry tried again. hermione knew nne of their spells would work. "_Reducto." _Harry tried. Again, nothing happened. Now Harry kept throwing spells at it. The Horcrux repeated the cycle of being hit, flying, smoke being released and appearing fine many times.

Harry stopped, picked up the locket and put it around his neck. The locket which contained the Horcrux.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We have to keep it safe until we find out how to destroy it."

"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you off to find all these Horcruxes, but doesn't tell you how to destroy them. The same goes for you, 'Mione." Hermione looked at him. "Malfoy's close to you-know-who, surely he'd be able to find out how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?" Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the rest of the day going around what she'd protected of the forest and collected firewood. She'd shrugged Ron's comment off. She'd never ask Draco to just go up and ask Voldemort about Horcruxes. That was the last thing she'd want him to do. If anything, she just wanted to be sure he was safe.<p>

Ron hadn't spoken to them for the rest of the day, harry had sat on his own by the fire. Hermione had gone to collect firewood, but also to clear her head of thoughts. She wondered how her family were, how Draco was.

Suddenly, Harry's gasping caught her attention. He was seeing Voldemort's thoughts again. Hermione hesistantly walked up to him,as she did he got more in control of his breath and eventually calmed down.

"I thought it had stopped." She told him. "You can't keep letting him in, Harry." She sat down, crossed-legged, opposite him.

"You-Know-Who has found Gregorovitch." Harry replied.

"The wandmaker?"

"He wants something that Gregorovitch used to have, but I don't know he wants it desperately. I mean, it's as if his life depends on it." Hermione nodded, clueless of what it could be. "I heard you crying last night." Harry confessed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little bit homesick."

"And Dracosick." Harry reminded her. Hermione sighed.

"Don't. I'm upset enough as it is." The volume of the radio increased and Harry turned around.

"Don't." She told him, getting up. "It comforts him."

"It sets my teeth on edge. What's he expecting to hear, good news?"

"I think he just hopes he doesn't hear bad news." Harry got up opposite her.

"How long before we can travel again?"

"We can't go without having a fixed plan first. I'm doing everything I can-"

"You're not doing enough!" Harry snapped at her. He walked past her.

"Take it off." She told him. "I said take it off now." He reached down his check for the locket. Then he gave it to Hermione.

"Better?"

"Loads."

"We'll take it in turns, okay?" She held the locket in her hand and walked back to the tent.

She entered the tent and found Ron, he'd turned the radio off. "The Malfoys have supposedly hidden in their Manor. Though Lucius has been sighted a couple of times in London." Hermione nodded. "Why did yo got out with something like Malfoy?" Hermione backed up, neither Ron or Harry had ever asked this question before.

"I'm not so sure myself, though I don't regret seeing him in the first place." Ron nodded.

"All I'm saying is, he's the enemy. On their side. He deserves to die-"

"That's enough Ron." Harry came up from behind Hermione.

"I'm going to go outside again." Hermione said, walking off.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting outside enjoying the warmth from the fire, she heard a twig snap from a distance though. Hermione headed from the safe of the tent and made her way through the forest to the noise origination. She could smell the firewood burning and heard her footsteps, breathing and mainly her heartbeat. Draco would pull her backwards and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing if he could see her. Hermione was about to turn around, but she heard some rustling and continued heading forwards. She froze when she saw two people. Snatchers. The ones looking for Harry Potter. Hermione watched as they carried a, Hemrione could only assume dead, student who Hermione recognized from Ravenclaw. However, one stopped.<p>

"Wait." Hermione panicked, but didn't move. The man drew near to her. The he stopped again while right in front of her. "What's that smell?" he sniffed the air. He repeatedly sniffed slowly. Lucikly, one of the men dropped the student. "What you doing?" Hermione now recognized the man as Scabior, a friend of Voldemort.

"It's heavy." The man grunted.

"Oh, sorry. You want me to carry it?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Pick it up." Hermione felt her heart beat faster. Then she sighed, then she watched them walk away.

"Snatchers." Harry came up from behind her. "Good to know your enchantments work." Hermione looked away from him.

"He could smell it. My perfume." The one Draco had brought her for Christmas. Well, she actually recieved a mystery gift. She knew it was from Draco though.

Hermione and Harry made their way back. "I've told you." She said as they walked. "I'm not strong enough to apparate the three of us."

"Well, then, we'll go on foot." Harry moaned. "And next time, Hermione, as much as I like your perfume, just don't wear any."

"I have to." He looked at her. "I'm a mudblood, Harry, I smell slightly different to you. Them."

"Don't call yourself that." He told her. Hermione sighed and followed him to the tent.

The next few weeks were spent walking around the United Kingdom. They went to all sorts of places, beachers, old caravan parks, but nothing helped.

* * *

><p><strong>Clearly, have decided not to do one chapter on Part 1. Half-way through film. Yey. 4,500 words. Y'all better leave reviews..or else. *evil laugh*<strong>


	18. Deathly Hallows Part 2

**Just to say, no I haven't skipped out half of Deathly Hallows Part 1. This is following that. There might be up to four Parts to let you know.**

*** = (fourth year, but not in this story)/(Canon, but also AU for this..)**

* * *

><p><span>Dramione and The Deathly Hallows Part 2<span>

Draco Malfoy sat in his room and re-read the letters again. He'd hidden all of Hermione's letters in a box. Most, if not all, were tear-stained. Though Draco hated to admit it to others such as the Death Eaters, he was definitely in love with Hermione Granger.

What he missed most was fifth* year. All the sneaking around they did, mainly in the library. The way she giggled when he'd sneak up on her and moan when he told her they should both leave. The best memory he had of her was when he asked her out to the Yule Ball.

But now, sitting in his room, reading tear-stained letters about how happy they were to see each other again in fourth year, the memory seemed to fade away almost like it was a dream.

* * *

><p>Raindrops pattered outside. Hermione was busy cutting Harry's hair, who claimed it was getting long again, like his hair in the fifth* year. Hermione focused on cutting his hair neatly and also thought about the locket and how to destroy it. She pushed all thoughts of Malfoy aside.<p>

Then she had a realisation. "Oh, my God." She said, getting up and walking to the table.

"What?" Said Harry in quite a deep voice. Clearly he was missing Ginny, Sirius and his parents. He was also quite fed-up of walking everywhere.

"I'll tell you in a minute." She went through a few sheets of paper on the desk, trying to find the page in the 'Magical Facts' book."Maybe you could tell me now."

"The sword of Gryffindor, it's Goblin-Made."

"Brilliant." Said Harry, sarcastically, holding his thumbs up.

"No, you don't understand." Hermione told him. The distant memory of telling that to Draco when he saw both her and Harry in the owlery was brought to mind. "Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade." She pushed the book towards him.

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

"Okay." Said Harry, confused.

"Harry, you've already destroyed one Horcrux, right?" She asked, walking around the table. "Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets."

"With a Basilisk fang." He reminded her. "If you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours-"

"Don't you see?" Hermione asked. He looked at her as if to say he saw a very sad, lonely girl. She ignored him and continued. "In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. Its blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom." Harry's jaw dropped as if what she was saying actually was processing in his head.

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

"Exactly, which is why-"

"It can destroy Horcruxes." Harry finished for her.

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will."

"You are brilliant, Hermione. Truly." Hermione shrugged.

"Draco told me that third year to be honest."

"Yeah, there's only one problem, of course-" Harry's sentence ended abruptly as the lights around them disappeared. The rain outside seemed louder all of a sudden. Then, Ron appeared.

"The sword was stolen." He finished for them. Then he clicked his delumniator, the light returned and he looked very grumpily at the two of them. "Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun." Opposite her, Harry closed the book and shifted so he was facing Ron.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Not according to you two, anyway. You, Harry, taking us to all these places and you Hermione, prancing off with the enemy." Ron had a real problem with her and Draco lately. She wasn't sure what.

"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out." Hermione watched, hopeless, as the two fought.

"All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because now there's another damn thing we've gotta find."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for."

"Yeah. I thought I did too." Hermione found herself moving her hands uncontrollably in fear of what either would do.

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand." Harry got up, and walked over to Ron. "What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were gonna be staying in a five-star-hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?" Hermione got up and stayed about two metres away from the two of them, ready to stop it if things got too far.

"I just thought after all this time we would've actually achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan." Hermione moved again towards them.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me. In case you haven't noticed, we found a Horcrux."

"Yeah and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them." Hermione wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Ron. Please, take-" She fidgeted around for the locket, but he shrugged her offand continued wearing it around his neck like it was a medal. "Please, take the Horcrux off. You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." He pushed her to the floor.

"Want to know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George or Mum." Hermione got up off the floor, amazed her attacked her in the first place.

"You think I'm not listening? You think I don't know how this feels?"

"No you don't know how it feels!" Ron snapped. "Your parents are dead. You have no family." Hermione gasped quietly. Harry lunged at Ron.

"Stop. Stop." Hermione said, trying to pull them away from each other. In the end, Harry pushed himself off Ron.

"Fine then go." He pointed at the tent door. "Go, then!"

"Fine." Ron muttered. He took of the locket and threw it on the floor.

"Ron." She said.

"And you?" Hermione just stared at him. "Are you coming or you staying?" Hermione looked back at Harry and back to Ron. "Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night."

"Ron, that's-that's nothing, Draco he-" Ron stormed out the tent at the mention of Draco's name.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry apparated to a cliff side the next day. Hermione sat alone in the tent, staring the the nearly ripped picture of her and Draco. She turned the radio on and it wasn't long before Harry came in. "It's getting colder." She whispered.<p>

"I think you're just blue." He replied.

"Tjose things Ron said, I-"

"Ignore him." Hermione glanced over at Harry. "He only said that because of the Horcrux." Hermione nodded and stared at her smiling face on the picture. Soon, Harry appeared in front of her. Tear-stained face Hermione looked up at him as he held out a hand. Hermione sighed and took his hand. He reached around her neck and tok the locket off her. Then he dropped it on her bed.

He took both her hands and started dancing goofily. Hermione still felt sad, but watching Harry attempt to dance made her happier. By about two a.m. they finally broke the dance, that one night Hermione didn't cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione sat alone on one of the many rocks that formed the cliff. She was reading the book left to her in Dumbledore's will, <em>Romeo and Juliet. <em>Yet, she'd noticed something. A mark on one of the pages. Hermione was busy trying to work it out when Harry came up to her. "Hermione? You were right. Snitches have flesh memories, but I didn't catch the first snitch with my hand, I almost swallowed it." He trudged towards her and handed the snitch to her. Hermione put her boook down and studied it. It looked teh same, except for the five words now engraved on it.

"'I open at the close.'"

"Yeah, what do you think that means?"

"I don't know." Hermione pondered, before giving up. "I found something as well." She reached behind herself and picked up the book. "At first I thought it was an eye, but now I don't think it is." Harry sat down next to her. "It isn't a rune, and it isn't anywhere in Spellman's Syllabary."

The mark was a triangle around a circle with a line running through both of them vertically.

"Somebody inked it in. It isn't part of the book. Somebody drew it-"

"Luna's dad was wearing that at Bill and Fleur's wedding." hermione bit her lip to stop herself breaking into tears at the thought of the last place she saw Draco, held his hand. The last time he told her he loved her.

"Why would someone draw it in a Shakespeare novel?" Hermione glanced down at it again. The cover was torn partially and Hermione began to wonder if there was anything hidden in the cover.

"Look, Hermione, I've been thinking. I want to go to Godric's Hollow." Hermione closed the book again and stared at him. "It's where I was bron. It's where my parents died." He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"That's exactly where he'll expect you to go because it means something to you." If it were Hermione, she'd check the corner of the library she and Draco spent countless days in. It meant something to her.

"Yeah, but it means something to him too, Hermione." Hermione got up and picked up her books. "You-Know-Who almost died there." That was the first time Hermione heard him mention Voldemort without actually saying his name. "I mean, isn't that exactly the type of place he'd be likely to hide a Horcrux?" Hermione sighed.

"It's dangerous, Harry." She headed towards the tent, and heard him follow. "But even I have to admit, recently I've been thinking we'll have to go there." She heard him mutter: yes. "I think it's possible something else is hidden there."

"What?" Hermione glanced back at him.

"The sword. If Dumbledore wanted you to find it, but didn't want it falling into the Ministry's hands where better to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?" They stood at the top of the cliff and stared around them.

"Hermione." He whispered. And for that one brief moment he reminded her slightly of Draco. She smiled and pulled down his fringe slightly.

"Don't ever let me give you a haircut again." He smirked and nodded. Hermione headed back to the tent to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Draco." A knock came on his door. Draco Malfoy turned around to find his father stood in the doorway. He scowled.<p>

"What?" He asked through gritted teeth. Suddenly, he gasped. "You-they-found her?" His father frowned.

"No." He paused. "Bellatrix is downstairs. Your mother wishes your presence." Draco scowled again.

"Why is _she _here?" His father frowned and left the room.

Draco very quickly decided not to go down there. His room was pitch-black. _It must be winter._ He thought. He headed towards his window, the curtains were closed. Even when he opened them, it didn't make much difference. SNow fell down heavily and trees across the forest seemed to be bear.

"Draco." Draco turned around to find his mother staring at him. Her face was filled with sadness. "You don't have to see my sister. But I just wanted to let you know..." She stared at him for a brief moment. "Merry Christmas." Quickly, she left.

Draco frowned and went back to the window. There, he whispered:

"Merry Christmas, Hermione_._"

* * *

><p>It had been a rough Christmas for Hermione and Harry. They'd gone to Godric's Hollow and were in a grave-yard when Hermione saw someone staring at them. It turned out to be an old woman..who turned out to be a snake. They'd quickly disapparated to a forest Hermione went to when she was ten just before her eleventh birthday. Back when she thought she was normal. Back when she'd never met a pale-blonde haired boy with blue eyes named Draco Malfoy.<p>

Hermione sat at the foot of a tree, staring at the letter, she'd found it in the cover of _Romeo and Juliet. _It was from Draco. Somehow he'd managed to slip a letter in there before Bill and Fleur's wedding. An emergency letter in case they had to go their seperate ways.

_Dear Hermione,_

_By the time you find this we will be in two completely different places. I found this book while you were changing for the party and quickly wrote this. _

_If anything bad does happen tonight, I just want you to know how much I love you. How much I wish we could go back to meeting each other in secret. _

_But now, here we are, far away from each other. You're probably with Harry and Ron (There I used their names, happy now?), I'm probably alone in my family's manor. Hoping you're still alive and not captured._

_Stay safe, Draco Malfoy. xo_

Hermione had re-read the letter over and over again that day. It was a comforting reminder of him. Behind her, she heard Harry leave the tent.

"Morning." He headed towards her and sat down besides her. "Where did you find..?" He nodded at the letter slightly. Hermione sighed.

"In the cover of _Romeo and Juliet _he put it in there just before Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"I'm sorry you couldn't be with him on Christmas Day." Hermione nodded.

"Same goes for you with Ginny, your parents and Sirius." Harry nodded. Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather, and had died in the fifth* year. "Are you feeling better?" Harry got up and walked around.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Hermione." He stared at her.

"The forest of..Draco." Hermione blushed slightly at the name and her cheeks became instantly warmer. "I came here once with Mum and Dad, years ago." Harry sat down at the foot of another tree not too far from her. "It's just how I remember it. The trees, the river, everything. Like nothing's changed." Hermione glanced at the letter again. "Not true, of course. Everything's changed. If I brought my parents back here, they probably wouldn't recognise any of it. Not the trees, not the river...not even me." Harry looked away from her and sighed. "Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Grow old." Hermione smiled.

"What about Draco?" Hermione glanced at the letter again.

"He won't care as long as I'm safe." Harry laughed.

"He's nicer then i thought he was then." Hermione smiled at him. "You look cold. Why don't you go inside? Give me the locket though." Hermione nodded, tossed him the locket and went inside the tent once more.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Harry's voice came from a distance. Hermione lifted her head. She saw the picture of her and Draco on her bedside and underneath it was Draco's letter. Hermione sighed and wondered what on earth Harry wanted. "Hermione?" It seemed desperate.<p>

Hermione opened the entrance to the tent and Harry stared at her.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione headed towards him.

"It's fine. Actually, you know, it's more than fine." He looked behind and pointed at Ron. He looked like he'd been living in a cardboard box for the past year.

"Hey." he said, smiling. Hermione went back to why he'd left in the first place. He was annoyed at how slow things were going and at Hermione's romance with Draco. She strolled up to him. Took his bag off his shoulder and snapped.

"You complete ass, Ronald Weasley!" She threw piles of leaves at him. "You show up here after weeks, and you say 'hey'?" She turned around. "Where's my wand Harry? Harry, where's my wand?" He shifted his jumper nervously as she marched up to him.

"I don't know."

"Harry Potter, give me my wand."

"I don't have it." he lied.

"How come he's got your wand?" Ron asked

"Never mind why he's got my wand." Hermione snapped. She strolled towards him again and realised he was holding something. "What is that?" He held up a broken locket. "You destroyed it?" Hermione turned around briefly at Harry. "And how it it that you just happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story." Harry confessed.

There was a quiet moment where birds chirped in the background and Hermione knew there was no use in fighting.

"Don't think this changes anything." Hermione headed back to the tent.

"Oh, of course not. I only destroyed a bloody Horcrux. Why would that change anything?" Hermione stopped and turned back around. "Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left...I just didn't know how to find you."

"Yeah, how did you find us?" Harry asked.

"With this." He held up his deluminator. "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know how it works, but Christmas morning I was sleeping in this little pub, keeping away from some Snatchers. And I heard it."

"It?" Harry asked.

"A voice." He looked at the two of them. "Coming out of it."

"And what exactly did it say, may I ask?" Hermione asked him with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"My name. Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew. And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light," Hermione sighed. "And it went right into my chest, straight through me. Right here." He touched his chest. "And I knew it was gonna take me where I needed to go, so I Disapparated and came to this hillside. It was dark. I had no idea where I was and I just hoped that one of you would show yourself. You did." He glanced at Harry, who nodded. "Sorry, Hermione, and I'm happy for you and Draco."

* * *

><p>"I've always liked these flames Hermione makes." Ron told Harry. The two looked outside. She sat there alone, re-reading the letter Draco had left for her. "How long do you reckon she'll stay mad at me?"<p>

"Well, just keep talking about that little ball of light touching your heart and she'll come round." Harry said.

"It was true. Every word."

The two glanced at her bedside where the picture of Draco and herself stood.

"Does she still cry herself to sleep?" Ron asked.

"Even more now that she's found that letter." Harry confessed.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat outside alone. It was still quite cold, but Hermione didn't care. "Reducio!" Hermione turned round and saw that the tent was alight.

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing." Two voices said together. Hermione walked in anyway.

"We need to talk." She told them. They both got up and walked towards her.

"Yeah, all right." Ron nodded. Hermione headed towards the table behind them.

"I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Sorry." Harry said, part-surprised, part-confused.

"See this." She pulled out the book she 'borrowed' from the old lady's house. "It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. Look at the signature." The triangle icon was there again.

"It's the mark again. It keeps cropping up."

"Well, what does it mean?"

"Look, you've got no idea where the next Horcurx is, and neither do I, but this, this means something. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah. Hermione's right." Ron said instantly and he made his way over to her again. "We ought to see Lovegood. Let's vote on it. Those in favour?" He raised his hand hesistantly. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Malfoy household was pretty much the same. Bellatrix was still there and Draco's dad was as mean as ever. Annoyed they ahdn't found Harry Potter yet. One day, Draco was in their dining hall, though the tables and chairs had been moved to a bigger one in the house. The room was completely empty. Apart from the dungeons underneath. Draco thought they were empty, till he heard a voice. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Quickly, he ran to the doors and stood there.<p>

"Hello Draco." Luna said, he glanced behind her. She was alone.

"When did they snatch you?"

"A couple of days ago actually, my father tried to protect me. But they snatched me anyway...are you alright? Mind me saying, but you look dreadful." Draco glanced away from her.

"You don't know anything about Hermione do you?" Luna shook her head.

"I'm sorry, no I don't." Draco nodded.

"I'll get you out. Wait, step back." She did so. Draco was about to perform the spell when his father's droning voice came from the corner of the room.

"Draco, are you in here?" Draco bit his lip and mouthed: _sorry_ to Luna.

* * *

><p>"That treacherous little bleeder. Is there no-one we can trust?" Ron moaned after they apparated to yet another forest. They'd gone to the Lovegood's home, but Xenophilius had caleld for the Death Eaters to come. The three had quickly disapparated.<p>

"They kidnapped her because he supported me." Harry told Ron. "He was just desperate." Ron sighed.

"I'll do the enchantments." Hermione brushed herself off. The area seemed to be muddy and the grass was sticky. Hermione went into her bag to get out the tent, but something stopped her. Or rather, someone.

"Hello beautiful." The snatcher told her. Hermione stepped back and looked behind her. There were at least seven snatchers there altogether. The boys began running and she did the same. They couldn't disapparate because they may see where they went. "Well don't hang about. Snatch 'em." The man said.

They carried on running. Unsure of where they were going, spells kept being thrown behind them. At one point, Ron was wrapped in chains. Hermione and Harry didn't know this so continued running. Eventually, they got to a poitn in the forest where the snatchers surrounded her and Harry. Hermione, unsure how to escape from here onwards, threw a spell at Harry. It would cause his face to be deformed for a limited time. That way, they wouldn't think he was Harry Potter.

Hermione then rushed over to harry and retrieved his glasses.

"The Hallows exist, but he's only after one of them, the last one. He knows where it is. He's gonna have it by the end of the night. You-Know-Who's found the Elder Wand." Harry said in a rush. Instantly afterwards, a snatcher picked Hermione up.

"Get off me." Hermione demanded. Harry and Ron grunted. Hermione thought how it reminded her of first year when they were trapped in Devilsnare. Harry and Ron wouldn't relax so it wouldn't free them. Even now, nothing would work.

"What happened to you ugly?" he went up to Harry and muttered some more words, but Hermione was too busy trying to escape that she didn't hear them. "And you, my lovely...what do they call you?" Hermione ignored his stare and looked at a spot in the ground.

"Penelope Clearwater, half-blood." She lied. The man went up to her neck and sniffed.

"There's no vernon Dudley." A man behind him said, the Snatcher moved back to Harry.

"Do you hear that? The list says you're lying. So how come you don't want us to know who you are?"

"The list's wrong. I told you who I am." Hermione again fidgeted to try and escape, but again failed. She only watched as they lifted up his fringe and saw his scar.

"Change of plan. We're not taking this lot to the ministry." Withing a couple of hours they'd walked to a Manor. Hermione could only guess who's manor it was. As they reached the gate, they pressed Harry's face against it and showed Bellatrix LaStrange.

"Get Draco." She whispered. Hermione felt her heart stop at the sound of his name, the thought of seeing him again.

* * *

><p>Draco followed his mother and father. Apparently Bellatrix needed them. His father talked in a low murmur to his mother, who looked worried. Draco fowllowed them in to the hall. His father stood on one side. Draco saw a glance of Ron and knew. She was there. In the room. Hermione Granger.<p>

As for Hermione, she heard the doors open, but she only saw a flash of his hair. It was only when his parents stepped back from him that she actually saw him. Her heart beat faster for that one moment.

Bellatrix lifted up Harry's head immediately. "Well?" She asked.

"I can't be sure." Draco said matter-of-factly. A million thoughts raced through Hermione's mind at the sound of his voice.

"Draco. Look closely, son." Lucius whispered. Lucius clamped his hand on Draco's shoulder. "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord..everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?" Draco repeated the last seven words in his head.

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actualling caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy." The snatcher hissed.

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?" Draco's father's voice echoed across the room. Hermione sighed and understood why Draco was ashamed of him.

"Lucius." Narcissa whispered. She dragged him away from Draco.

"Don't be shy, sweetie, come over." Bellatrix said, pulling him down towards Harry. "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure." She was referring to Voldemort. Draco definitely didn't want to put Hermione's life in danger. So, he lied.

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bella added.

"He came to us like that." Scabior told them. "Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon."

"Or ran into a Stinging Jinx." Bella said. Draco ignored her and mouthed at Harry:

_Is Hermione okay?" _Harry nodded.

"Was it you, dearie?" Bella asked Hermione. Hermione scowled at her. She also stepped back immediately. "Give me her wand. We'll see what her last spell was. Hahahaha, got you." She waved Hermione. hermione gasped and looked back and Harry and Ron. Draco was staring at her. Everything seemed to pause for a long time.

Then Bellatrix came out of nowhere and grabbed Ron. "Put the boys in the cellar." She threw Ron and Harry at Wormtail. "I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl-to-girl." Nearby she heard Draco gasp. "Or would you like to do it Draco?" He scowled at her.

Bella trix wasted no more time, threw Hermione to the floor and stared at her. Then whispered: "Mudblood, is that Harry Potter or not?" Hermione began sobbing. Draco felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. He'd have to do something. "The Snatchers found a sword, one that is mean to be in my vault, did you and your friends take anything from my vault?"

"I didn't take anything. Please. I didn't take anything." Hermione insisted.

"I don't believe it." Bella muttered. Then she grabbed Hermione's wand and began to engrave on her arm. Hermione screamed and Bellatrix laughed.

"Get off her! Draco shouted, but his father pulled him back.

"Please! Please!" Hermione begged.

"Shut up!" Bella demanded.

Draco continued to try and get to her as she continued screaming in pain. But his father's grip was too strong. Eventually, Bellatrix stopped. "Get the goblin." She told Wormtail who nodded. Then she turned to Draco. "You can free him, he can't undo it." Draco ran as soon as he got the chance and he leaned over Hermione.

"Draco." She whispered. Hermione glanced at her arm. Ther, in blood, it read the word: Mudblood. Draco got out his wand. "There's nothing you can do. Leave it."

"I've missed you." he confessed. She sobbed again.

"I found your letter. Thank-you." Draco stared at her arm again. Then did somethign he'd never thought he'd do in his life. "What are you doing?" He began to engrave on his own arm. "No, Draco, don't." He did it faster than Hermione's was done. There was no way of un-doing it now.

On his arm were the words: _Blood Traitor_.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She told him.

"The same won't be said for this one." Bellatrix's droning voice came in their direction.

"Expelliamus!" Ron's voice came from nowhere. Draco glanced up to see his father getting his wand out.

"Stupefy!" He said, his father went flying backwards.

"Draco!" His mother scolded him and he threw more spells at her, next to him, Harry and Ron were doing the same, but with his father.

"Stop!" Bellatrix's voice echoed around the room. They all looked to see Bella with a knife to Hermione's neck. "Drop your wands." They all stared at her. "I said drop them!" Draco, Ron and Harry did instantly. "Pick them up, Lucius, now." Draco watched his father pick up all their wands. As he did Draco's he stared at his arm, scowled and walked off.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Bellatrix continued. "It's Harry Potter. He's all bright and shiny and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him." She looked at Draco. Draco scowled at her, his father circled around him. "Call him." Draco looked away from her. Lucius, smugly, rolled up his sleeves to reveal his Dark Mark.

Draco looked away. He heard nothing, nothing but a squeaking. He opened his eyes again and glanced upwards. There, the Malfoy's old house elf, Dobby, was unscrewing the ceiling candle-holder. There was glass around the candles. Not too mention it was made of iron and the ends stuck out like points. They all watched him unscrew it from the ceiling. Eventually he had it loose and it dropped. Bella let go of Hermione who ran to Draco's arms.

Draco walked backwards with her to Ron. Harry had ran to Lucius, got the wands back and yelled: "Stupefy!" Then ran back to Hermione, Draco, Ron, Dobby and the goblin who worked at Gringotts.

"Stupid elf! You could've killed me."

"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to aim or seriously injure." Hermione would laugh later about this quote. For now, she hung on Draco desperately. Refusing to let him go again. Narcissa circled her wand several times, but Dobby clicked his fingers and recieved it.

"How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your masters?" Bellatrix shouted down the hall.

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends."

"Hermione." Draco quickly whispered and Hermione reached out to Dobby's arm and watched as Draco did the same. Her heart raced as she realised he was coming with them.

* * *

><p>They apparated to a seaside. "Hermione." Hermione got up and faced Harry. "You're all right. We're safe. We're all safe." She looked around and saw Draco. She reached over and hugged him.<p>

"Thank-you." She whispered in his ear.

Within the next few hours Dobby had passed away. Bellatrix had threw a knife and it went into his chest. Draco decided to stay with them. Helping them to find the remaining Horcruxes.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. Of Deathly Hallows part 1 that is. Should Draco have joined them at the end? Hmm..you tell me. Would it have been better if he left? I don't think so, but you're the judges! Please review!<strong>


	19. Deathly Hallows Part 3

**You should have seen my freak out when deathly hallows part 2 came (and obviously i just covered my eyes during the romione scene ...)Anyway so I've been working extra hard on this and I've missed out about 3 scenes and part 4 of 4 (My last chapter eek!) will be completely edited because that's all in Hogwarts I think depending on where half way through the movie is. Anyway enough spoilers! Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Dramione and The Deathly Hallows Part 3<span>

Hermione and Draco sat opposite each other in the Weasley's safe house. Nearby, Luna made one of the ornaments jingle, which made Hermione jump. She hadn't known how long she'd been staring straight into Draco's eyes. They had spent the previous night talking about how it's been for them the whole year. Hermione had confessed she'd cried herself to sleep every night and Draco laughed. He'd told her he said about four sentences a month.

"It's beautiful here," Luna said gazing around the cottage.

"It was our aunt's." Bill Weasley replied. "we used to come here as kids. The order uses it now is as a safe house." Hermione watched him glance at Fleur with concern. "What's left of us at least." Hermione glanced at Draco with the same look of concern.

Harry and Ron had agreed to let him join them on the plan to find all the Horcurxes and defeat Voldemort. "He won't be able to track me down. Just because I'm a deatheater doesn't mean I _have_ to follow him." He'd said.

Now, they sat opposite each other, holding hands, afraid the other would disappear and they'd lose them forever.

"Muggles think these keep evil away." Luna continued. "But they're wrong." Draco held Hermione's hand tighter.

"What about your parents?" Draco whispered. "What happened to them?" Hermione sighed heavily.

"I used a memory charm on them. They're in Australia." She told him. He just nodded. His parents had practically disowned him since he ran off with Hermione and not to mention ran off with her friend, Harry Potter.

Hermione glanced down at her arm again and frowned. She had a scar for life reading: _Mudblood. _She glanced at Draco's, which he'd done to himself just after her's was done by Bellatirx LaStrange. It read: _Blood Traitor. _

"We need to talk to the Goblin." Both Hermione and Draco hadn't even noticed Harry and Ron had entered the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco all walked out of the room quietly. They stood on the stairs and whispered about what the Goblin had just told them. "Are you thinking there's a Horcrux hidden in Bellatrix's vault?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Well she was terrified when she thought we'd been in there." Harry replied. Draco glanced at Hermione's arm. Her sleeve was covering her 'tatoo' as he liked to put it. It was a way of making her feel slightly better about it.

"She kept asking what else you'd taken." Draco added.

"I'll bet you anything there's a Horcrux in there." Harry said. "Another piece of his soul. Let's find it and kill it and then we're one step closer to killing him."

"But what happens when we find it?" Ron asked. "How we supposed to destroy it know that you've given the sword to Griphook?"

"I'm still working on that part." Harry moaned.

* * *

><p>"And you're sure that's hers?" Ron asked.<p>

"Positive." Hermione replied, holding up what she was sure to be a strand of Bellatrix LaStrange's hair.

After a little while, they were on the beach again, the plan was to sneak into Gringotts, Harry, Draco and the Goblin under the invisibility cloak. Hermione had taken the polyjuice potion and she now looked like Bellatrix LaStrange. "Well? how do I look?"

"Hideous." Ron replied, who had a fake beard and messed up hair. Draco would have said she looked beautiful, but she looked like his aunt. Probably not the best thing to say to her.

"You can give that to hermione to hold, alright Griphook?" The Goblin, Draco assumed was named Griphook nodded and placed in in Hermione's bag with an undetectable extension charm. Then they all walked in a circle, Hermione stood next to Draco and held his hand nervously. "We're relying on you, Griphook, if you get us passed the guards and into the vault, the sword's yours." then they disapparated.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in a part of Diagon Alley she'd never seen before. She walked up the stairs and saw some people walking around. One stopped. "Madame LeStrange."<p>

"Good morning." Hermione answered, scared of what the man was capable of.

"Good morning?" The goblin asked. "Good morning? Bellatrix LaStrange is not some dewy-eyed school girl."

"Hey, leave it." Draco told the goblin.

"If she gives us away..."The goblin muttered. "We might as well use that sword to slit her own throat. Understand?" Draco scowled at the goblin. Then glanced at Hermione for apparoval to punch him.

"No, he's right. I was being stupid." Hermione told him. Though she felt more confident with Draco trying to protect her.

"Okay let's do it." Ron whispered to break the tension.

Hermione, Ron and Draco watched as Harry and griphook went under the invisibitliy cloak. Harry and Griphook were not to be seen, while Hermione was dressed as Bellatrix, Ron was someone random with her and Draco obviously just had to act as himself.

* * *

><p>They headed into Gringotts. Hermione turned around slowly and looked at Draco who was slightly freaked out by seeing his aunt, Hermione turned back around and tried to walk down the Hallway in high heels. She kept stumbling and it took Draco all his strength not to help her.<p>

As Hermione walked, a few of the goblins looked up at her and glanced down again. Draco followed Ron's gaze to the guards. They kept glancing up at her, and then back at their work.

Draco felt as though he couldn't breathe when Hermione reached the front. Firstly, she cleared her throat which didn't seem to work. "I wish to enter my vault." Again, the goblin made no reaction to her.

"Identification?" He eventually asked.

"I hardly think that'll be necessary." Hermione told him. The goblin looked up.

"Madame LeStrange." The goblin got up and walked to somewhere behind him.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." Hermione insisted.

"They know." Griphook whispered to them. "They know she's an imposter."

"They've been warned." Harry added quietly. From the corner of Draco's eye he saw Ron turn around and one of the guards made his way over to them.

"Harry." Ron whispered, Draco couldn't help but overhear. "What do we do Harry?" The goblin returned then with someone else.

"Madame LaStrange would you mind presenting your wand?" _Shit, _Draco thought.

"I have a plan." Hary whispered, Draco followed him in baby steps again.

"And why should I do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's the bank's policy. I'm sure you understand giving the current climate." Draco caught his breath.

"No. I most certainly do not understand." _Please, please please let them believe me, _Hermione thought.

"I'm afraid, I must insist." Draco glared at the goblin.

The goblin seemed to go glanced sideways at Ron. Harry had done this."Very well, Madame LeStrange. If you will follow me."

* * *

><p>Everything seemed a blur. They'd gotten on one of the carriages pretty fast and it was travelling at a high speed to get the Horcrux as soon as possible. Hermione, who still looked like Bellatrix LaStrange, pressed her hand down on Draco's. It didn't hurt - Draco was too busy taking in everything that was happening.<p>

Suddenly, they passed a waterfall and the carriage seemed to stop working.

"What is that Griphook?" Griphook desperately tried to get the carriage to work. "Griphook?" Harry insisted. They passed under another waterfall and came to a halt.

Hermione noted she looked normal again, when a tiny - what appeared to be a lantern - came out of the carriage and made a noise. All of a sudden, the floor fell through and they all came crashing down.

"Arresto Momento." Hermione said just as they reached the bottom, they hovered for a bit before actually dropping on the floor.

"Well done, Hermione." Harry said. Draco got up and glanced at her.

"You all right?" He walked towards her

"Yeah, help me up?" He held her hand and pulled her upwards. They looked up to see the carriage moving backwards now.

"Oh, no. You look like you again." Ron told her.

"The Thief's Downfall. Washes away all enchanments. It can be deadly."

"You don't say." Ron replied. "Just out of interest is there any other way out of here?"

"No." Griphook replied. Draco looked at Hermione who squeezed his hand. Her hair had gotten wet, but at least she didn't look like his aunt again.

"What the devil are all you doing down here?" The other goblin asked. "Theives. When you gave up the keys you-"

"Imperio." An orange fuzz appeared out of nowhere and the Goblin looked like he was on pot again.

* * *

><p>Harry ran out of the room, cluthing the Horcrux. Draco was holding Hermione's hand, pulling her backwards. They were in Bellatrix's vault and all the gold she had in there duplicated when it hit the floor. Griphook had took the sword and left. "Thieves!" Griphook was shouting.<p>

"That's unfortunate." Ron told them, staring at the dragon, watching the Guards far away. Immediately, they attacked.

Draco pulled Hermione to one side and Ron and Harry went the other.

"We can't just stand here - Who's got an idea?" Hermione shouted across.

"You're the brilliant one. You got any ideas?" Ron asked.

"I've got something, but it's mad." Hermione replied.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Ron said, glaring at Draco. Hermione ignored him and went for her plan.

"Reducto!" She pointed her wand at the very loose gate preventing them from jumping off the balcony. She grabbed Draco's hand, ran towards the vault, then back and jumped off the edge with him. They landed on the dragon. Both hoisted themselves around one of the bones and clinged on for life. "Well come on then!" She shouted at Harry and Ron, who jumped instantly. "Relashio."

The chains holding the dragon down broke and the dragon flew up into the air. The dragon broke through the ceiling, or the floor of Gringotts's hall and the four ducked their heads into it's back. The Dragon flew up further and broke through the glass ceiling. Then it waited.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Reducto!" Hermione shouted, pointing at the floor, or roof, the dragon stood on. It rose into the air once more.

"That was amazing!" Draco commented.

"You sound surprised." Hermione said, turning her head around and raising an eyebrow at him. He just winked at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He quoted Ron from before and Hermione just laughed.

* * *

><p>"We're dropping!" Harry said as they neared a river. Hermione increased her grip on the Dragon.<p>

"I say we jump." Suggested Ron.

"When?" Hermione asked, staring at the water.

"Now!" Draco said, the four jumped off the dragon's back and landed into the water.

They bobbed up one-by-one and Draco swam over to Hermione."Now where do we go?" She nodded at the land closest to them. When they got out, Harry spoke first.

"He knows." Harry said inbetween panting. "You-know-who. He knows Draco is on our side. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes." He looked at each one of them.

"How is it you know?" Hermione asked.

"I saw it." Harry admitted. Luckily Draco didn't know this before, Voldemort would have tortured him.

"You let him in? Harry, you can't do that!" Hermione said trying to run up the hill to get to him.

"Hermione - I can't always help it!" Harry snapped. They headed for the top of the hill. "Well maybe I can, I don't know."

"Never mind what happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, he's angry and scared too. He knows if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest. There's more - one of them's at Hogwarts." Hermione put a liquid onto each of their hands because their skin had tore at Gringotts. She stared at Draco and smiled at him when she did his, though it gave him a stinging sensation when she put a few liquid drops on his hand.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You saw it?" Hermione also asked.

"I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw. It must have something to do with her. We have to go there - now!"

"What? We can't do that! We've got to plan. We've got to figure it out." Draco copied Harry and Ron. He took of his shirt and got another one off a pile Hermione had gotten out of her bag for them. He smirked when he saw Hermione was staring at him as he did so.

"Hermione - when have any of our plans actually worked?" Hermione sighed. Harry was right. "We plan. We get there. All hell breaks loose."

"He's right." Draco unfortunately had to tell them, he'd lost count of the amount of times he'd seen their 'plans' like in first year when he caught them at Hagrid's after dark. He got in trouble then though too. Looking back on it, at least he got to spend some time with Hermione even if they hated each other back then.

"One problem." Ron told them. "Snape's headmaster now, We can't just walk through the front door."

"Well. We'll go to Hogsmeade. To Honeydukes. Take the secret passage and sneak in to Hogwarts." Draco looked at Hermione who nodded answering his question which hung in the air about whether there was a secret passage.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy only watched Voldemort kill hundreds of Gringotts bank workers. Afterwards Voldemort walked through them as though they were puddles of water. Lucius hated that his own son had betrayed him and fallen in love with a mudblood. Narcissa didn't say much about the subject. Lucius told Snape to look out for his son or the girl. Lucius wanted to kill the girl himself, even Lord Voldemort agreed to it - if she didn't join them.<p>

Voldemort believed Draco was still on their side and was using her to bring Harry Potter to them. Lucius hoped that was what was happening, but Voldemort didn't see how much Draco had struggled to get to her while Bellatrix was torturing her.

For now, all Lucius could do was to hope and wait.

* * *

><p>After sneaking into Hogsmeade, they entered Dumbledore's brother's house. He told them to give up trying to find anything and that Voldemort had won. Luckily, Neville came and took them through to the Room of Requirement. They neared the end of the dark tunnel - the only passageway left and Neville turned aroudn to stop them again. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" Draco glanced at Hermione and winked, she just shook her head at his childish behavious which he mimicked from third year.<p>

_"Granger." Draco ran up to Hermione who was sitting in a corner in the library. Hermione shot a confused glance at him, what did Malfoy want now? To her surprise he was alone. "Hermione." he raised both his eyebrows and left Hermione even more confused._

_"What do _you_ want?" Hermione asked him. He was as much of a snake as the slytherin house symbol._

_He smiled slyly at her, "I'll show you." Hermione walked backwards into one of the shelves as he came towards her. He paused when his face was directly in front of hers. Hermione shoul have been freaked out, but she wasn't she felt a sudden urge to kiss him._ She put that thought away immediately.

_Then Draco winked at her. "See you later, right here? Great." Then he just walked off like nothing had happened leaving Hermione gasping for breath._

They had met later and he asked her if they should continue from where they got to. She asked him what he meant when he kissed her and she felt herself kissing him back.

Hermione wanted to hold on to that memory knowing she could very well be dead this time tomorrow.

He continued walking again and swung the door open. "Hey! Listen up you lot!" He told the buzzing voices of the pupils below. "I brought you a surprise."

"Not more of Aberforth's cooking I hope." Seamus moaned. "Be a surprise if we can digest it." Neville moved to the side then, all Draco and Hermione could hear was applause.

Eventually they got down the ladder, Hermione clutched Draco's hand and watched everyone hug Harry and continue to applaud.

"Alright, don't kill him before You-Know-Who gets a chance!" Neville told them and they all quietened down. "So, what's the plan Harry?"

"Okay." Harry started. "There's something we need to find. Something hidden here in the castle. And it may help us defeat You-Know-Who."

"Right. What is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know." Hermione sighed.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know that either...I realise it's not much to go on." Harry admitted.

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus replied.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed, anyone any ideas?" Harry asked.

"Well there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadum." Luna suggested.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go." Ron muttered. Hermione sniggered.

"The lost diadum of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous." Luna continued.

"Yes, but Luna, it's lost, for centuries now, there isn't a person alive today whose seen it." Cho Chang told her.

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me what the bloody diadum is?" Ron asked.

"It's a sort of crown, you know, like a tiara." Cho Chang replied. Just then the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Harry." She seemed to lose

"Watch Ron and Harry." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione shot a glance at Ron who opened his mouth to say something, but Harry interrupted him.

"Hi there."

"Six months she hasn't seen me and It's like I'm Frankie First-year. I'm her brother."

"She got lots of those though. There's only one Harry." Seamus told him.

"Shut up, Seamus." Ron replied.

"What is it Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade." Ginny blurted the bad news to them. Hermione clutched Draco's hand and the two stared at each other briefly.

Their relationship certainly would never be the same now. They knew for definite one of them could die.

* * *

><p>There was a call for an emergency assembly by Snape. Harry told all of the Order of the Pheonix to wait outside the doors. Hermione could only briefly hear what Snape was saying, but Draco was talking to her. "What should we do if we lose each other?" Hermione sighed staring in his moonlight eyes. Once she'd smiled when she met those eyes with her own, but now all they did was made her even more worried.<p>

"I don't know..." She sobbed into his chest. Draco stroked her hair and in third year he'd told her how soft it was. Just then they heard a lot of gasps from the hall.

Before they had time to ask, the doors for the hall opened and they guessed they were walking in the hall with everyone else. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive." harry finished whatever he was saying. "How dare you stand where he stood?"

Dumbledore knew about Draco and Hermione's relationship. It was Draco who had told him, not Hermione. Draco's grades were lacking and Dumbledore had asked him why. Draco knew you couldn't lie to him, he'd always know the truth. So Draco had decided just to tell him. That's why sixth year, when he was requested to kill him, he couldn't.

"Tell them how it happened that night." Harry continued. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them." Hermione saw Snape move his hands and knew he was getting his wand out.

However Professor McGonnagall stood in the way of Harry and fought Snape herself. Snape them flew off somewhere.

The students cheered but the Order of the Pehonix didn't. They knew it wasn't over, they knew of the war to come. The war they were living in.

Hermione watched helplessly as Harry colapsed to the floor pre-occupied. He was communicating with Voldemort. Hermione thought of how weird that must be, when the impossible happened.

Three girls screamed in canon. Hermione quickly clung on to Draco who held her closely to him.

_I know that many of you will want to fight. _Every student covered their ears. However, Draco covered Hermione's ears with his chest and one of his hands. Hermione moved herselfso the stood stood there staring at each other, their hands on each other's faces, well ears, as Voldemort spoke into their minds. _Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. _Hermione continued staring into his moonlight eyes hoping to gain what comfort she used to recieve from them. _Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed._

Draco heard his own father's voice in his mind: _Give up Hermione and you will not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. __Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour._ couldn't leave her. He loved her and he wouldn't leave someone he loved behind. He didn't love his father.

Just then his ex-girlfriend Pansy ruined the connection he and Hermione were sharing by shouting: "What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" She pointed at Harry, though Hermione just stepped closer towards Draco in a protective manner without hesistation. Ginny did the same with Harry then a lot of Gryffindors copied Ginny's stance.

"Students!" A loud voice came from the corridor. Flich ran up the hall. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" The formation of students and the Order of The Pheonix around Harry moved out of the way of Filch.

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" McGonnagall told him.

"Oh...Sorry ma'am." He responded. Hermione expected Draco to laugh, but she reminded herself he was probably more worried than she was.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune." McGonnagall walked towards him. "If you would, I would like you please to lead Miss Parkingson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall." She stopped at pansy and pointed her wand at her.

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" He asked.

"The dungeons would do." Students cheered, but Hermione turned around to Draco again.

"They're lucky." She whispered. "They'll survive." Draco shook his head.

"You might think they're lucky but they know down there they won't even witness the fight." Draco told her. "I doubt they'll even go anyway."

"Potter." Hermione turned around to find Harry, who was talking to McGonnagall. "It's good to see you."

Harry nodded. "It's good to see you too Professor." he turned around and headed towards the end of the hall. "Hold the fort, Neville."

"Okay, I need to find Blaise. I'll be back." Draco looked at Hermione's eyes to find she was crying again.

"No. I won't lose you again, I'll come with you." draco shook his head and ran off through the castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron ran after Harry, seen as he bolted off. Hermione trusted Draco that she'd see him again. "Harry!" Ron shouted. "Hermione and I have been thinking. It doesn't matter if we find a Horcux."<p>

"What do you mean?" Harry asked them. Hermione noted Slytherin were running around as well, Draco was right. They hadn't gone to the dungeons.

"Unless we can destroy it." Hermione told him.

"So we were thinking-"

"Well Ron was thinking. It was Ron's idea. It's completely brilliant." Hermione decided she should give him some credit after what she'd done to them for the past few years. Hiding her relationship with Draco for two years. Refusing to believe Draco was a death eater after that. Finally, being almost completely depressed for the past year.

"You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang, right?" Harry nodded. "Well me and Hermione know where we might find one."

"Okay." Harry dug through his pockets. "Okay, but take this." He handed them the Marauder's map. "That way you can find me when you get back."

"Where are you going?" Hermione shouted.

"Ravenclaw common room." Harry told her, still scurrying up the stairs. "Gotta start somewhere." Hermione watched him and then pushed Ron back down the stairs.

They hurried towards the chamber of secrets. On the way Hermione saw Draco, before she could say anything to Ron he shouted at her. "Talk to him! I'll meet you there, you're the one who has to do this Hermione." He meant she had to destoy the Horcux. Hermione nodded and watched him run off again.

"Draco!" She went up to him, he was staring out the window. It looked like the Northern Lights was collapsing around Hogwarts. "Wow, it's beautiful." She told him.

"It's to delay You-Know-Who." The two glanced at each other. "They're getting nearer to the school. They're in the Forbidden Forest." hermione panted for breath and knew it was impossible to keep Voldemort out indefinitely.

"Promise me you'll look after yourself!" She shouted at him, he nodded at her.

"You too." Hermione quickly put her hands on his head and kissed him on the forehead before bolting after Ron again.

* * *

><p>Lucius stared at Hogwarts school. he heard Voldemort chuckle. All Lucius could do was scowl. Inside his son was trying to find a way to protect a Mudblood. "They never learn." Voldemort commented. Lucius agreed. Draco would never learn how his father had made the right decisions for him. Lucius had learned that Draco had started dating a Mudblood around year three. That year and following on from that Draco had never sent him an owl telling him to complain about some ridiculous thing. No wonder. The girl had told him not to. "Such a pity." Voldemort continued.<p>

"But, my Lord shouldn't we wait for...my Lord..." One of the Deatheaters had stepped forward then bowed his head again. No one questioned Voldemort's motives.

"Begin." Voldemort told them. Each Deatheater raised their wandand shot a silver ray of light at the shield Hogwarts had pathetically put up in order to stop Voldemort.

The Deatheaters ran forward towards the school. A pathetic student stood in the entrance, but they still aimed forward. Except, some of the Daetheaters who were in front rapidly disappeared. They all stopped and Lucius sighed. He looked up at the school and saw a platinum blonde boy staring at him in the window.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>In the Chamber of secrets, it was dark and cold and it stank. The Basilisk Harry had fought in year Two was now a meer skeleton. Ron walked forward and pulled away one of it's fangs. Then he turned around and gave it to Hermione. "You do it." he told her.<p>

"I can't." She insisted, staring at the fang.

"Yes, you can. Think about Malfoy." he told her. Then he gave her the fang and put the Horcux on the floor. Hermione crouched down opposite him. She panted quickly and told herself. _Draco, Draco, Draco. I'll do this to make sure we both survive. _She stabbed the Horcux with the fanf and it flew off. Hermione and Ron stared after it as water came gushing down from left right and central.

They both stammered backwards running away from the ton of water. Eventually it reached them and turned into what seemed like rain. Afterwards it disappeared. The Horcux had been destroyed.

Hermione and Ron panted, then turned to each other. "You did it. I knew you could!" Ron told her. They both giggled quietly. "Now, let's attempt to find Harry."

"And Draco." Hermione added, following him.

"And Draco." Ron shook his head splashing water everywhere.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as The shield around Hogwarts was destroyed completely by Voldemort, Hermione and Ron had just destroyed the Horcrux they'd found in Bellatrix's vault. Draco knew he had to do something, anything. Anything to protect Hermione, even if it meant his own death.<p>

He heard screaming from the Deatheaters and ran through the castle. Time was an issure here, he was running out of it. He caught glimpses from the castle's windows of fire catching on the brdige leading from the forbidden forest to the castle.

"Draco!" Pansy caught his wrist.

"Not now, Pansy." he said trying to get free." She stared at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that...that I'm happy for you and Hermione." She smiled weakly at him and he smiled weakly at her back.

"Thanks." He said, then he ran off through the castle again. He caught up to Harry just as Ginny and Neville did.

"Ginny. Neville. Draco." Harry quickly said. "Are you all right?" He turned to Neville.

"Never better. I feel like I could spit fire." He started to walk away. "You haven't seen Luna, have you?"

"Luna?" Draco asked.

"I'm mad for her! i think it's about time I told her since we'll probably both be dead by dawn." Draco watched him stammer off and turned back to Harry. He found Harry's face being eaten by Ginny.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and whispered: "I know." Draco quickly darted after Harry. The castle walls were collapsing all around them. Nowhere was safe. Then Draco watched Harry close his eyes calmly.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, we'll never find him on here." Ron said, quickly scanning the Marauder's map. Hermione glanced over his shoulder.<p>

"There they are." She pointed at a spot where HARRY POTTER was written in front of a wall and DRACO MALFOY a little bit behind him. "Just there."

"Brilliant." Ron replied. Then HARRY POTTER disappeared, quickly followed by DRACO MALFOY.

"They just vanished. Just now. I saw it." The two stared at the empty spot. Hermione glanced up hearing craqshing from upstairs.

"Maybe they've gone to the Room of Requirement." Ron suggested. "It doesn't show up on the map, does it?" Hermione nodded. "Let's go."

Hermione blinked twice somehow Ronald Weasley was smarter than her. "Brilliant." She commented, before following him.

* * *

><p>Draco followed Harry through the maze of random objects. Draco wasn't sure if Harry knew where he was going. At one point Harry stopped, Draco stayed still afraid Voldemort was near them or something. Harry turned around, walked back to some rope. He then moved it and a box was uncovered, he opened the box and inside was Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadum. Draco stared at the Horcux.<p>

"Well, well." The two turned around to see Bellatrix LeStrange. "What brings you here, Potter? Malfoy?" The woman glared at them.

"I could ask you the same." Harry replied.

"You have something of mine. I'd like it back." Bellatrix told them.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked.

"It's my sister's." Bellatrix told him. "It's powerful, but it's not the same...doesn't quite understand me. Know what I mean?" She continued staring at them. "And you." She looked at Draco. "Why didn't you tell me it was Harry? You knew it was him. You didn't say anything." She raised her wand and was about to say a spell, but then a miracle came.

"_Expelliarmus._" draco turned around to see Hermione with her hand extended.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Bellatrix shouted back.

_"Stupefy!"_Hermione sent another spell at Bellatrix who had run off.

"Hermione?" Hermione glanced at him and nodded.

"We don't have much time, we need to hurry." She quickly said.

Draco bolted after Bellatrix. He wanted revenge for what the woman did to Hermione. He caught her up not too far away from Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Why didn't you tell Auntie Bella about that Mudblood."

"Don't call her that." Apparently Ron had followed Draco. Bellatrix just smiled, waved her wand in a circle and ran off again. A fire started. Draco climbed up the nearest tower of objects, he heard Ron run off screaming.

"Run!" Hermione got down from the tower of random objects people had hidden. Harry had found the Horcrux. After this they only had one more to find, then they could kill Voldemort.

An orange glow came from further down the Room of Requirement. "Run!" Ron's voice came from the same direction. Then he appeared screaming and he ran past the two of them, who had no choice but to follow him. He quickly shouted: "Bellatrix had bloody set the place on fire!" Hermione wondered where Draco was, if Bellatrix had him, if he was dead.

Hermione heard crashing behind them, Harry was trying to stall the fire. They ran around, only the fire was coming from all directions. Harry avoided one of the fire dragons by casting a water spell on it. Then Ron fell backwards, on broomsticks.

The three rose to the air and Hermione quickly looked around for Draco Malfoy. Draco on the other hand had quickly gotten to the top of one of the towers. He hung onto a falling statue for support. He was surprised when he saw the three fly past him. Hermione was surprised when she saw Draco was hugging a statue like it was the end of the world.

"We can't just leave him!" She shouted after the other two, already heading back to Draco, who had just fallen because the staue had fallen off the top of the tower. He hung onto a board on the tower now, hoping Hermione had seen him.

"She's joking right?" Hermione heard Ron ask. Hermione ignored him and headed over Draco Malfoy, only she just glided above him by accident. She had a fear of flying brooms and he knew that. She turned around and attempted again. "If we die for him, Hermione, I'm gonna kill you." Ron shouted.

Hermione made one last attempt and flew to the side of the tower with her hand extended out. Draco held onto her arm and used it to pull himself to the end of the broomstick. Draco held onto her tightly as she got closer to the door. they flew out and Hermione fell off the broomstick. She got a quick glance at Harry stabbing the Horcrux with a basilisk fang then throwing it into the Room of Requirement.

Draco held her hand and rubbed it. _Only one more Horcrux to go_. Hermione thought. She then glanced into Draco's eyes and smiled at him. _Bring it on_.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH. CLIFFHANGER. KIND OF.<strong>

**Anyway, please review :D I've been writing this for a day ;) haha so sorry if there's mistakes. I just wanted to update as fast as possible, please correct me and tell me EXACTLY where the mistake is. Like give me the sentence, so you might need to copy and paste when you see one.**

**Anyhoo, part 4 of 4 coming soon! eek!**


	20. Deathly Hallows Part 4

Dramione in the years 4, 6 & 7

Dramione and the Deathly Hallows Part 4

Hermione looked at Harry, he was panting for breath and his face was covered in sweat. His eyes were full of panic and relief at the same time. Relief that there was only one more Horcrux, panic at the thought of whatever it was. He glanced up at the three. "It's the snake." He told them. "She's the last one. It's the last Horcrux." He continued panting for breath, and Hermione sighed with the same relief and panic which filled Harry's eyes. She glanced sideways a Draco, who was staring intently at Harry. Draco's friend had just died, of course he was upset. Or maybe he was hoping Harry could tell them more, like about Draco's father. Lucius Malfoy hated the couple, hated the fact that his own son would sink as low to date a mudblood, or a person with non-magical parents.

Ron crouched down towards Harry. "Look inside him, Harry." Ron whispered. "Find out where he is. If we find him, we can find the snake." Ron said, towards the end his words got faster. He sounded excited. "Then we can end this." Hermione saw Harry gulp, so she crouched down beside him too. She watched as he closed his eyes and began gasping again. It was hard for him, but he had no choice. His breathing got quicker, then he opened his eyes, began panting for breath again and just told them:

"I know where he is."

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy had followed Lord Voldemort to the Hogwarts boathouse. He watched Voldemort's snake curl up on the ground. "My Lord?" He began. "Might it be less, uh...Might it not be more prudent to call off this attack...and simply seek the boy yourself." He suggested, afraid of Voldemort's response. If this war would finish, Harry Potter could just die, then he could get his son back and keep him away from the mudblood friend of Harry Potter's.<p>

"I do not need to seek the boy." Voldemort told him. "Before the night is out, he will come to _me_. Do you understand?" He turned around and swiftly headed up to Lucius, growling in disgust. "Look at me." He said, slapping Lucius. "How can you live with yourself, Lucius? When your own son has betrayed you?"

"I don't know." Lucius answered. Voldemort stared at him for a few seconds, before giving him a command.

"Go and find Severus." He began to walk away. "Bring him to me."

* * *

><p>The four headed down the staircase, fighting off Death-eaters as they did. More walls, columns and staircases had crumbled. Others had completely collapsed. Brick piles lay everywhere, but to worry about the cost of repairing this was nothing compared to the number of lives which had ended in a matter of minutes.<p>

Hermione quickly followed after them, Draco stuck his arm out which made a spell miss Hermione by inches. Harry stuck his wand out and killed the Death-eater, who screamed in pain. It was still weird for Hermione to think of Draco as a Death-eater, but he wasn't like the others. For example, he'd just saved her life in seconds.

They continued out to the courtyard, or what remained of it. The sky was black, darker than the night sky. Hermione saw a blonde boy in second year lying on the steps, at first she saw him as second-year Draco, but after looking twice she saw it wasn't. They continued running and saw a giant ripping up bits of building work and attacking people. They ran and hid in a large shield nearby, next they headed up more piles off brickwork only to find an ambush by giant spiders. Anything was possible in the world of Hogwarts.

They ran to the opposite side of the courtyard, missing spells and full-on attacks by seconds. Hermione ran forwards and saw someone sucking on the blood of Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend from sixth year. It was too late though, she lay there dead. They continued forwards and got to the front of the school. Dementors creeped towards them, hissing. Behind them, Dumbledore's brother made a Patronus Charm, causing the Dementors to be forced backwards by a form of force field.

They eventually got the Boathouse, where it was quiet and no ambush attacks awaited them.

* * *

><p>The four students stormed into the room where Voldemort had just ordered his snake, Nagini, to kill Severus Snape. Hermione and Draco watched from afar as Harry went over to Snape, he was still alive, but blood covered the glass windows. Tears ran down Snape's face. "Take them." He said, gesturing at his tears. "Take them. Please." Harry glanced backwards at Hermione.<p>

"Give me something. Quickly. A flask, anything." Hermione dug through her bag and pulled out a vial for Harry to catch Snape's tears.

"Take them to the pensieve." Snape told him. Then, Hermione couldn't hear, but he whispered something to Harry, and then died. After this, a sharp noise struck Hermione, she let go of Draco's hand and covered her ears.

_"You have fought valiantly. But in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity." _ Voldemort whispered to them all. "_Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate." _Voldemort continued. "_If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."_

When it ended, Hermione shrieked in pain and Draco put his arms around her, to remind her that she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>They returned to the courtyard, several fires still burned away and piles of bricks lay covered with blood. "Where is everybody?" Hermione asked into the darkness. They headed inside and entered the great hall, those who remained alive were carrying bodies, weeping over someone's death or moving bricks into piles. It was quite quiet, so they walked in. Hermione saw Ron run over to his family, who were crowded around Fred Weasley's body. Hermione cried into Draco's top and he held onto her. He expected someone to come up to him telling him that he 'shouldn't be here' and that he was 'one of them'. No-one did this, however Harry did come up to the two of them. "Snape wants you to see it as well." He said, referring to the vials. "He told me." The two nodded and followed Harry to the head-teacher's office. It was empty, dark and cold.<p>

A cupboard opened up and Harry threw a small circle towards them. He then stood by it, with Draco and Hermione on either side of him and he poured the tears into it. Each dipped their heads into the water-like substance and watched.

_Lily Potter held out her hand and a daisy opened up in it, it had no stem and looked like any normal flower. Except it hovered above her hand just a little. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Petuna screamed: "Freak!" Lily ran up the hill "Come here." Petuna shouted after her. Petuna marched towards the hill Lily had begun to climb up. "I'm gonna tell Mummy. You're a freak. You're a freak, Lily! Come here." Out of three Lily stood near to; a boy with long dark hair came out. Severus Snape._

_Petuna's eyes darted backwards and forwards between the two and she ran off. Severus picked up a piece of grass and held it out into the air, where it flew in the wind, like a bird, and towards Lily. She caught it and smiled. He smiled back at her._

_"She's jealous because she's ordinary and you're special." He told Lily, while they lay by a lakeside._

_"That's mean, Severus." She replied. They looked at the tree and the leaves began flying off like birds. Lily laughed at what they were doing. _

_It nest snowed Lily being sorted into Gryffindor, a young McGonagall stood by her side and lifted up the sorting hat. She sat down next to a young boy. "Hi. I'm James." He was in second year and put out her hand to greet her._

_"Hi. I'm Lily." She glanced at Snape and smiled at him._

_It next showed Lily and Snape walking next to each other in the corridor. James barged in between them. Doing this, it caused them both to drop their books. James looked back and smiled at Lily, she did the same._

_It next showed Lily talking to James, Severus watched from afar. This time, he was in fifth year and she was in fourth year. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" She smiled at him._

_"I was thinking about going with Snape." He grinned._

_"But Gryffindors can't take Slytherins, everyone will hate you Lily." Her smile dropped, she looked away and nodded._

_"Okay, I'll go with you then, James."_

_It next showed Lily talking to Harry as a baby, and then Voldemort coming in and killing her._

_"When you risk your life every day to protect the boy." It showed clips of Harry and the others being sorted._

_"He possesses no measurable talent. His arrogance rivals that of his father, and he seems to relish his fame."_

_"Don't ignore me, Severus." It showed Dumbledore talking to Snape. "We both know there is talk of Voldemort returning next year. And making the Malfoy boy a Death-eater. You need to do something to make sure that changes."_

_Next it showed Hermione walking through the library, putting a book away. Snape came up besides her. "Miss Granger I think you'll find a useful book for Potions class, in that corner of the library." He pointed to the corner of the library where Draco and Hermione always met. She went into it and found Draco crying. "What's the matter?" She heard herself say._

_"My father hates me. Said I should of stood up to that Hippogriff." She hugged him, and he drew away from her and kissed her. She didn't pull away._

_It showed Dumbledore again. "We both know the dark lord has ordered the Malfoy boy to kill me. But should he fail, should he betray his father and his bloodline, one should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you."_

_"There will be a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable. On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find: Harry himself." This meant, Harry was a Horcrux. "There's a reason harry can speak with snakes, A part of Voldemort lives inside him."_

_"So when the time comes, the boy must die?"_

_"Yes. Yes. When the time comes, the boy must die. And Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential."_

They all lifted their heads, Hermione and Draco followed Harry, none of them spoke. Just thought about the memories they were shown. They reached Ron and Ginny who sat, grieving over Fred. "Where've you been?" Ginny asked.

"We thought you went to the forest." Ron said, looking behind harry at Draco and Hermione.

"I'm going there now." Harry told them.

"Are you mad? No." Ron ordered. "You can't give yourself up to him."

"Tell them, Harry." Hermione whispered.

"There's a reason I can hear them. Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while And I think you have too."

Hermione sobbed. "I'll go with you." She told him.

"No, kill the snake." Harry told them. "Kill the snake and then it's just him." Hermione ran up and hugged him, her friend was about to die. Then she watched Harry walk away. Walk to his death.

* * *

><p>Ron and Ginny had gone to tell everyone the news about Harry, to get everyone prepared. Hermione and Draco sat alone on the stairs. "That's why we ended up together." Hermione nodded. "Even if we were just being used, I'd never take it back." He whispered.<p>

"Me either." She confessed. "I never did find that Potions book in the end." She managed to stifle a laugh. She closed her eyes and went back to the day she began her secret relationship with Draco Malfoy.

_"I'm just going to the library." She told Harry and Ron. They nodded and she walked off into the library. She sat alone doing homework for the thousands of subjects she'd taken that year. She put a book away and was about to go back, When Snape stopped her telling her about a useful Potions book which promised her a high mark in the exam. _

_She went to the corner of the library, he'd sent her to. There was a small gap between tw3o large bookshelves. She went inside and Draco Malfoy jumped. She saw him sobbing. "What's wrong?" She asked, forgetting it was Draco._

_"You wouldn't understand. It's my father. He hates me. He thinks I should have stood up to that Hippogriff." Hermione crouched down beside him and put her arms around him and let him cry into her cloak. Suddenly, he drew away and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they pulled away from each other, you could feel the awkward tension in the air. Yet they both smiled._

Hermione wished she could go back to that moment, though when she opened her eyes she was still at the top of the stairs, sobbing, and being held by Draco Malfoy.


	21. Deathly Hallows Part 5

Dramione in the years 4, 6 & 7

Dramione and The Deathly Hallows Part Five

"My Lord?" Bellatrix squealed. "My Lord, are you hurt? My Lord?" She crouched down beside Voldemort. Harry Potter came in the end; Harry Potter hadn't even attempted to save himself from being killed. He hadn't even said a word, just walked up to them. Like he was ready to die. The next thing Lucius wanted to kill was Draco's relationship.

"I don't need your help." Voldemort said, pushing Bellatrix aside and getting up himself.

"No. Come." Narcissa heard her sister whisper to him. Except Voldemort got up and threw her to the floor. Narcissa made her way towards Harry. His body lay there, lifeless.

"The boy." Bellatrix LeStrange said behind Narcissa. "Is he dead?"

Narcissa was just an inch away from the body, she glanced at the other Death-eaters, before crouching down besides Harry. She felt her breathing get heavier as she examined his body, though there was only one thing she wanted from him. An answer. "Is he alive?" She barely whispered. "Draco, is he alive?" She watched Harry and slowly, he nodded.

She got back up, feeling the burn of everyone's gazes on her. Very slowly she turned around and simply stated: "Dead."

* * *

><p>"Hermione." Draco whispered. Hermione dared to open her eyes and looked up, she saw students walking outside. The two held onto each other and walked outside. The first thing Draco saw was his father, he scowled and Draco put his arm more protectively round Hermione. Then he saw Hagrid, carrying Harry Potter's body.<p>

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny shouted. Hermione glanced and saw Ron on his own. "Neville, who is it?"

"Wait here." She mouthed to Draco, he nodded and she went over to Ron.

She got to him just as Voldemort said: "Harry Potter...is dead!"

"No! No!" Ginny shouted, running towards him but her father stopped her.

"Silence." Voldemort demanded, casting a spell at her. "Stupid girl." Then he continued, "Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith..." he moved his hand to his chest. "In me." He sighed, and headed towards the Deatheaters. Hermione was close to crying now, though the shock of it all prevented her from doing so. "Harry Potter is dead!" He shouted at the Deatheaters, waving his arms. They all laughed. Except, Draco noticed, his mother just smiled quickly. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die." Hermione scowled at him. At them.

Everyone stood still, everyone was quiet and just stared. "Draco." Hermione glanced at Draco Malfoy, it was his father who called him. Everyone was turning around now, looking at him. "Oh, Draco." Draco felt everyone's eyes on him, the Deatheaters, Voldemort, all of Hogwarts.

"Draco." His mother said then. His mother then glanced at Hermione and back at Draco. Her way of telling him that she approved. She didn't care, just as long as he was happy and alive. She simply nodded.

Draco looked around him, and headed towards the other Deatheaters. He heard Hermione gasp, breaking his heart. "Ah. Well done, Dra-"

"No." He stood about two metres from Voldemort, though he was staring at his father. Then, quickly, turned around and walked to Hermione. He put his hand in hers and dared to meet his father's eyes.

"Then you will die too." He heard Voldemort say. Hermione staggered backwards and looked as though she might burst into tears any second. "Well, I must say I'd hoped for better." Voldemort commented, making his followers laugh.

"And who might you be, young man?" Draco saw his father shake his head.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville told him, making the followers laugh again.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something." Neville interrupted. Voldemort frowned.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." Voldemort insulted him. Hermione gripped Draco's hand tighter.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville began.

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus Finnigan told him.

"People die every day." Neville turned around and met all of their eyes. "Friends, family." He paused. "Yeah. We lost Harry tonight." He continued, "But he's still with us, in here." He pointed at his heart. "So's Fred and Remus. Tonks. All of them." Everyone nodded, like he was teacher and was giving them a lecture. Though he was a student, giving them a lecture in life. "They didn't die in vain." He glanced back at Voldemort, who began smiling. "But you will. Because you're wrong." Voldemort laughed. "Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us. This is not over."

Suddenly, Neville pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the sorting hat. Then, Harry fell to the floor, everyone stared as he got up and pointed his wand at Voldemort's snake. "_Confringo!"_ He shouted. Draco would never forget the look of surprise on Hermione's face. Or the look of death on his father's.

"Come on." He shouted, pulling Hermione back into Hogwarts. Though, it was like he could hear his father running after him. Ron and Harry soon came.

"I'll lure him into the castle." Harry told them. "We have to kill the snake."

"You'll need this!" Hermione said, pointing at the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Though, Neville ran forward.

"Neville!" Draco shouted, but he was too late.

"No!" Voldemort bellowed, and sent Neville flying backwards. Hermione watched the snake slide beside him just as he apparated.

Draco saw his father being pulled back by his mother, his father pushed her to the ground and apparated as well. Hermione sobbed beside him.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Hermione asked and Draco pulled her into the castle, they were running and Hermione could hear spells clashing and walls falling nearby. "Draco!" She shouted, stopping him. She stared at him. "We have to help Harry, what is it you want?" He surprised her by kissing her.<p>

"My father's going to try to kill you and possibly me." They were at the end of a stairway and Hermione was sure she heard Voldemort.

"You'll be safe." She said, holding his hands. Knowing what he was about to do.

He nodded. "For you." He whispered, and then Hermione watched him run off. She didn't have any time to reflect upon anything that had happened there that day, for she heard a hissing sound.

Sure enough, at the top of the stairs a snake slivered between the fallen bricks. Voldemort's snake. Hermione bent down slowly, and picked up a rock. On instinct, she threw it at the snake.

The snake stopped and stared at her, it was very intimidating. It began to sliver towards her, not taking its eyes off of Hermione. Though before it had the chance to do anything Draco came behind and threw a rock at it.

* * *

><p>Draco ran further into the castle; he cast a few spells at some Deatheaters. He didn't recognise most of them. Though soon, he came face-to-face with one he did recognise. His own father. Lucius had him pinned against a wall. "Get off me." Draco struggled under his grip.<p>

"You betrayed me." Lucius spat. "You helped that Mudblood after everything I told you." Draco dared to meet his father's eyes.

"You told me I wasn't allowed to see her after fourth year. You told me that she was a mudblood and it was wrong for me to be with her. You told me to stay away from her after that." Draco paused, as his mother apparated to the side of both himself and Lucius Malfoy.

"While I told you to follow your heart." Narcissa confessed. She looked at her husband: "Let him go. Let him save her, then we'll know we've done the right thing." Lucius looked at Draco and then back at Narcissa. "He loves her, he stood up for Voldemort for her. It's time you did the same thing for your own son."

With that, Lucius freed him. "Go." Narcissa instructed Draco, and then she took her husband's hand and apparated out of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Hermione distracted the snake by throwing yet another rock beside it, though it still followed herself and Draco outside the castle. Draco threw a spell back at it, and the two then fell to the floor. Neville came up behind it, with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and cut it in half. The next was inevitable.<p>

Hermione didn't have to look at Harry or Voldemort to know that Voldemort was quite possibly dead. She clung onto Draco and didn't make a sound.

"Harry you did it!" She then heard Ron shout, and she watched her friend gasp at the sight. "Voldemort's dead, Hermione." Draco whispered. "It's all over."

* * *

><p>Draco had taken Hermione to their spot in the library and told her about what his father did. Their spot had been taken over by shattered glass and bricks, but the emotions they'd experienced while there still existed.<p>

_"Miss Granger." She looked up to the cheeky smile of Draco's that she loved. He took the book off her. "I'm afraid we don't have time to study when we are practicing to dance." She smiled back at him. "Look, we both know you'll come with me to the ball so there's no point me asking is there?" She smiled at him again._

_"Well if somebody asks me, I won't be able to say that anyone else has asked me and that I said I'd go with them." _

The two then left their library spot for the last time. They walked downstairs to the Great Hall where everyone was. They were holding hands as well, it felt normal. It felt nice. It felt like the closure of the Slytherin and Gryffindor feud. The closure of the pure-bloods hatred towards the mud-bloods.

"I better go and find my parents." Draco said. "They were talking about leaving here and waiting for me at the Manor, but I-"

"Draco!" Hermione excitedly said, she pointed at his arm. During the course of the battle Draco's sleeves had gotten ripped from spells and the school collapsing. He hadn't thought to look though. "Your mark's gone." Hermione smiled, he smiled back at her and then kissed her.

"Go find Harry." He whispered. Hermione nodded, already spotting him.

* * *

><p>She, Ron and Harry walked down the crumbled bridge of Hogwarts. The sun shone on them, Hermione felt the heat on her face. She heard the wind rushing all around her as well, full of excitement. Bird chirped in the distance, telling each other the same three words. Voldemort is dead.<p>

She heard Harry sigh. "Why didn't it work for him, the Elder wand?" Hermione asked, walking towards him.

"It answered to somebody else." Harry replied."When he killed Snape, he thought the wand would become his. But the thing is, the wand never belonged to Snape." Harry paused, and then continued. "It was Bellatrix who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower. From that moment on, the wand answered to her." Hermione nodded, wondering how Bellatrix would have reacted when she found out that for a brief time, she was the owner of the most powerful wand for a while. "Until the other night when I disarmed her at Malfoy Manor." Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"So that means..." Ron trailed off.

"It's mine." Harry said, fiddling with it.

"What should we do with it?" Ron asked, behind Hermione.

"We?" Hermione gasped, turning around.

"I'm just saying, that's the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world." Ron paused and added: "With that, we'd be invincible."

Harry then grabbed both ends of the wand; Hermione and Ron shared a look and then looked back at Harry. Harry snapped the wand in half and chucked it off the side of the bridge. Hermione and Ron just stared, and realised. The same thing couldn't happen again, where somebody got intoxicated with power.

The trio stood facing out off the bridge. Their years at Hogwarts had come to an end.

* * *

><p><em>19 years later<em>

"Busy day today, isn't it?" Hermione overheard a muggle say around ten thirty. It was the first day of Hogwarts for a majority of the people at King's Cross Station. They were wizards and about to embark on a journey of magic and adventure they'd never forget. Though, for them there would be no Philosopher's Stone, No Chamber of secrets, No escaped Prisoner of Azkaban, Possibly no Goblet of fire, the Order of the Phoenix had been abolished and the Half-blood Prince was dead. The Elder Wand had been 'destroyed' according to the new Minister of Magic Ronald Weasley, The Reviving Stone had never been found, while the Cloak of Invisibility was with one of the many young students travelling to Hogwarts that day.

Hermione glanced at Draco Malfoy, hugging his son Hugo. He'd been a great father over the years and definitely didn't pass any of his Slytherin traits to him. "What house will I be in, Mummy?" Rose, their daughter, asked Hermione.

"Well let's see you're brave, that's Gryffindor, loyal, that's Hufflepuff, but you're smart too and that's Ravenclaw. Let's not forget all the sneaking around you get up to – and that would be Slytherin." Rose smiled at her mother, who smiled back. Hugo was in second year, and had platinum blonde hair just like Draco, he was in Slytherin. Though, they weren't as evil or cunning anymore, for there was a tale of a Slytherin Son and a Gryffindor Girl who fell in love.

Little did they know just how far that love took them.

* * *

><p><strong>*Crying* it's finished! I hope you liked the ending, if you have any questions about what happened to any of the other characters then please just ask me by reviewing! I won't be writing a sequel about the next Generation because I'm not really sure where I would take it. I really hope you've enjoyed reading this fanfiction I know I've enjoyed writing it, please take the time to review telling me what your favourite part was, least favourite part was (of the entire story!)<br>And you should all know that because of this I can't watch any of these films in the same way ever again!**

**Thank-you for reading/reviewing/favouriting/subscribing! **


End file.
